


Двадцать процентов

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учиха - проклятый клан якудза в современной Японии. Босс клана - Учиха Мадара, деспот, любитель мальчиков, и большой шутник. Два брата, Итачи и Саске, работают на него после трагических событий в клане, произошедших с подачи Мадары. Омои, посол одной маленькой, но гордой страны еще не знает, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться в бетонных джунглях Токио, как не знает этого американский стрелок Дейдара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать процентов

Казино в скворечнике

Отполированная до зеркального блеска черная гранитная плита стола была такой гладкой на вид, такой чистой, что дышать не хотелось, не то, что дотрагиваться. Никто и не дотрагивался. Тишина висела в воздухе, почти ощутимая, гладкая и отполированная, как эта гранитная столешница. Тишина входила в горло, проскальзывала внутрь с каждым глотком воздуха, ее выдыхали бесшумно и неподвижно.

\- Можете курить, - раздался негромкий голос, и тишина незаметно ускользнула, растворилась в шелесте ткани, шорохе сминаемых оберток. По гладкой каменной поверхности стола заскользили отражения, быстрые, нервные – и нарочито неторопливые. Дым десяти сигарет заструился, поднимаясь к потолку.  
Босс тоже курил, зажав сигарету меж средним и безымянным пальцем.  
Парень, сидевший по правую руку от босса, негромко зачитывал цифры, с тихим шелестом перелистывая страницы карманного ежедневника. Он едва заметно морщился от едкого дыма, под глазами его залегли темные круги. В отличие от босса, его пальцы украшали несколько тонких колец белого золота.  
На парня смотрели пристально. Кто-то слушал внимательно, кто-то поглядывал с любопытством, а кто-то – смотрел безотрывным ненавидящим взглядом. Впрочем, парня это вовсе не напрягало – читал он ровно и гладко, словно запись включили.  
Умолк, дочитав до конца, уставился в ежедневник.

Босс затушил окурок, раздавив его в пепельнице.  
\- И последний вопрос. Насчет поставок оружия… Лаки с нами больше не работает.  
\- Лаки выловили на той неделе из пруда в городском парке в районе Минато, - с легкой улыбкой заметил тоненький, невысокий парень, стоявший навытяжку. Неяркая лампа бросала отблеск на темные гладкие волосы.  
\- Как выловили?  
\- По частям, - сообщил тот.  
\- Значит, Лаки больше нет, - подвел итог босс, обвел всех присутствующих взглядом. – значит…  
\- Простите! – негромко вякнул кто-то с самого края стола. На него тут же зашикали, но босс уставился на парня, подавшего голос.  
\- Я, - неуверенно добавил тот, единственный блондин среди темноволосых и темноглазых, - Лаки умер… а он ведь просил… ну это, я за него. Только вот…  
\- Значит, и это дело улажено, - проговорил босс, откидываясь назад, на спинку жесткого кресла, - очень хорошо.  
Над спинкой кресла, во всю ширину каменной глыбы был вырезан веер, круглый, разделенный на две половины.

***

\- Что он сказал сегодня? – поинтересовался мужчина, раскинувшийся на заднем сидении. Сай не ответил, уселся в машину. Стряхнул капли с зонта – на улице накрапывал дождь, и бесшумно захлопнул дверь. Огладил несуществующие складки на коленях и уставился в зеркало над лобовым стеклом – прямо в глаза водителю. Тот чуть кивнул, включил мотор.  
\- Ну так что он сказал? – вновь поинтересовался тот. – Будут Учиха отстегивать больше, как положено, или как? Ты надавил на них, как велел шеф?  
\- Выслушай меня, Торуне, - проговорил Сай, поведя плечами, - если ты хочешь и умеешь надавить на Учиха, я попрошу тебя заняться этим. Пожалуйста.  
Водитель ничего не ответил, выводя машину со стоянки.

***

Дверь распахнулась, ударившись о стену, задребезжала, и рыжий мужчина, куривший в коридоре, невольно сделал пару шагов в сторону, пропуская стремительно вылетевшего из кабинета парня – такого же черноглазого и темноволосого, как все Учиха. Мужчина зажал сигарету в зубах, проследил, как тот покидает здание. Поглядел на распахнутую настежь дверь – и притворил ее аккуратно.

***

\- Ты уверен, что смерть этого янки не отразится на выручке? – уточнил Мадара, обводя пальцем выпуклые узоры на черной пепельнице. – Мы не потеряем в деньгах?  
\- Я не бухгалтер, - пожал плечами Итачи, не отрывая безразличного взгляда от ежедневника. – Я твой клинок.  
\- У тебя же есть собственное мнение, - заметил тот.  
\- У меня? – Итачи впервые за вечер оторвался от страниц и поглядел на босса. Долго смотрел, с минуту.  
\- У тебя, у тебя, - Мадара ухмыльнулся, резко толкнул от себя пепельницу по гладкому столу. Итачи, не глядя, остановил ее ладонью. Ни один окурок не вывалился наружу.  
\- Ты привел новичка. Он тоже янки?  
\- Да, - сдержанно кивнул Итачи, - Если тебя интересует он, я могу сказать, что у него есть часть контактов Лаки, хотя пока что этот парень лишь одним коготком увяз в грязных сделках.  
\- Коготок увяз… - шумно втянул воздух Мадара, щуря раскосые глаза.  
\- Если он сможет освоиться достаточно быстро, то перебоев с поставками у нас не возникнет. Плюс у нас есть небольшой запас. А вот как изменятся цены, и сколько именно нам будет стоит налаживание связей – спроси у Какудзу. Я могу попросить его вернуться, - Итачи потянулся к телефонной трубке.  
\- Не надо, - помотал головой Мадара, накрыл его ладонь своей, - я разберусь с этим позже.  
Он посмотрел на ладонь Итачи – тонкую, длиннопалую, с тонкими ободками золотых колец. На скулах Итачи едва заметно напряглись желваки, но он не стал отодвигаться. Сидел, терпеливо глядя, как Мадара с интересом дотрагивается до мизинца, гладит по ногтю и дальше, с едва слышимым скрипом стягивает протез мизинца, словно болт с резьбы, потом – безымянный.  
\- Обязательно трогать? – Итачи отвернулся. Не стал смотреть, как Мадара поглаживает осиротелую без двух пальцев ладонь.  
\- Обязательно.

Из окна кабинета была видна стоянка для посетителей особняка. На ней не осталось ни одного автомобиля – только одинокий черный Рено Сценик, припаркованный с края, стоял под дождем, далекий отсюда, маленький, словно игрушечный. Мок под дождем, как забытая детская машинка.  
Итачи повернулся, не сумев подавить вздох.  
\- Отдай, - резко проговорил он. Мадара ухмыльнулся и принялся прилаживать искусственный палец на собственный. Попытался поковырять всей этой конструкцией в ухе, но белый от злости Итачи отобрал у него протезы. Молча принялся ввинчивать пальцы на место.  
\- Мудак, - подсказал ему Мадара, склонившись к уху.  
\- Мудак, - не стал спорить Итачи, уставился на него напряженно. – Ну и мудак же ты.  
Стиснул пальцы в кулаки, сглотнул, не спуская с Мадары глаз – но потом откинулся на спинку кресла. Руки его повисли.  
\- Все придуриваешься, - проговорил Итачи медленно, - все смеешься.  
\- А что мне? – удивился Мадара, - плакать, что ли?  
\- Неужели тебя не волнует все, что ты натворил?  
\- А что я особо натворил?  
\- Похоже, не волнует. Тебе все похуй.  
\- Похуистам все в жизни удается, - усмехнулся Мадара. Вновь взял его пальцы в свои, - надо же, выглядят совсем как настоящие. Акасуна делал?  
Итачи кивнул. Глядел куда-то в одну точку между полом и стеной, не поднимал взгляда.  
\- Я понять не могу, зачем тебе это надо было.  
\- Раз сделал, значит, надо было, - отозвался Итачи.  
\- А зачем правую руку попортил?  
\- Какая разница…  
\- Ты обеими руками владеешь хорошо… - согласился Мадара. Встал позади него, запустил руки в ворот его рубашки, медленно расстегивая пуговицы. Итачи не сопротивлялся, но и не проявлял никаких чувств. Мадара приложил ладонь к его груди, ощущая биение его сердца, словно хотел убедиться в том, что он и в самом деле жив.  
Итачи никогда не вел себя раскованно. Обычно предлагал себя аккуратно и вежливо, молча принимал все ласки. Сейчас он был подчеркнуто равнодушен, но Мадара умел справится с этим равнодушием, знал, куда и как следует нажать.  
\- Не надо, - чуть скривился Итачи, почувствовав прикосновение к соску, - +не надо!  
\- Не надо? – уточнил Мадара, умело теребя крохотный комочек плоти, чуть стиснул.  
\- Не надо.  
Мадара сделал вид, что ничего не слышит, продолжая ласкать его, потерся носом о его шею, дыша тепло. Коснулся приоткрытым губами, прижался, оставляя отметину.  
\- Ты оглох? – поинтересовался Итачи, стряхнул с себя его руки. – Я не хочу. Не надо.  
И, не дожидаясь реакции Мадары, резко поднялся с кресла. Скользнул мимо него, оттолкнув кресло, низко склонил голову в прощальном поклоне, и вышел прочь - спиной вперед, захлопнув дверь за собой. Мадара уставился ему вслед, сморгнул и тихо усмехнулся. Расстегнув пуговицы на брюках, сунул руку в ширинку, прошелся по кабинету, и разлегся на прохладном камне стола, крепко стискивая член в ладони.

***

Япония - отвратительная страна.  
Омои окончательно уверился в этом. Целиком и полностью, можно сказать.  
Омои сидел за столом, нервно дыша, и думал о том, насколько здесь отвратительно.  
Острое тонкое лезвие канцелярского ножа снимало лепестки стружки с карандаша, которые разлетались по всему столу. Омои собирал их в аккуратную кучку, пробовал пальцем грифель. Он тоже острый. Очень острый. Отвратительно острый. Омои засунул карандаш в колпачок от ручки, поставил его в стакан и выдохнул. Потом быстро втянул лезвие канцелярского ножа - оно тоже омерзительно острое на вид. После той истории, которую ему рассказал Суйгецу, карандаши хоть точилкой точи.  
Нет, ну надо же… карандашом в ухо, насквозь!  
Суйгецу тоже вполне омерзительная личность... и думать о нем сейчас совсем не хотелось. Омои разбирал свою канцелярию, раскладывал аккуратно, чтоб хоть немного навести порядок в голове.

Вечером, когда стемнеет, Суйгецу придет подсчитывать выручку. Его Омои легко научился отличать от прочих по сожженным до цвета пепла волосам. Впрочем, не он один – тут многие не чураются краски, видят в этом своеобразный понт, что ли. А в целом - омерзительные парни, все на одно лицо, и все как один - в пиджаках, при галстуке, словно порядочные менеджеры.  
А ведь порядочного менеджера не увидишь гуляющим по улице посреди белого дня.

***  
Омои бездумно пялился в монитор, и уже физически ощущал свою ненависть к этой стране. Политкорректность, впитанная им в Гарварде, то, над чем посмеивались в американском колледже, то, над чем улыбались, то, что высмеивали в комиксах и мультиках… В Америке ему жилось весьма комфортно и удобно - будучи цветным, да еще и студентом по обмену, он находился под опекой государства и общественности. И Омои никогда бы не подумал, что после всего этого он будет неприязненно относиться к представителям других наций.

Все эти годы, все время обучения - он был чертовски политкорректен, несмотря на все свое пренебрежительное отношение к этому словцу. Но стоило ему приехать в Японию... Почувствуй разницу, что называется! Издалека, по впечатлениям от книг, фильмов и редких туристических поездок страна манила и притягивала, словно яркий цветок, удивительный электрический цветок, светящийся мягким неоновым светом. Однако красивая картинка осталась на билборде, такая же недосягаемая, как и прежде – настоящая Япония оказалась совсем другой. В этой Японии не было приветливых ласковых девушек, не было киношных гейш и самураев, окно выходило не на Фудзияму, взгляд упирался в серую стену склада, а по узким вверх-вниз улочкам не крались ниндзя, словно ночные тени… И через месяц Омои разочаровался. Ну не сильно, конечно, разочаровался, этого и следовало ожидать, но все же в глубине души поселилась обида – на несоответствие объективной реальности иллюзиям. Постепенно Омои пообтерся, пообвыкся, смирился и начал жить спокойно, изо дня в день, не волнуясь ни о чем, кроме как вкусно поесть и приятно провести послерабочее время.  
Начал потихоньку подрабатывать, пользуясь дипломатической неприкосновенностью.  
Расслабился.  
Привык.

И вот тогда-то и появились те, кого Омои тоже считал порождением японского кинематографа. Однако, в отличие от ниндзя и самураев, эти парни оказались вполне реальны.

По законам мирового кинематографа и детективов в папербуках, этим парням полагалось придти в глухой ночи и расписать ее кровавыми иероглифами… или что-нибудь в этом духе. Поэтично, как в танка поэтов Серебрянного века. Или хокку – Омои в этом ни хрена не разбирался.  
Однако это случилось днем, в самый-пресамый обычный жаркий летний день, когда полоски бумаги трепетали в струе прохладного воздуха. Кондиционер работал на полную мощность – Омои привык к комфорту, и слишком сильной жары не любил.  
Сидел, как обычно, лениво проглядывал бумаги и хрустел сырными чипсами, роняя крошки себе на колени.  
В кабинет, не получив личного приглашения, без назначенной заранее встречи, ввалились двое – и, не давая опомниться, и разглядеть себя, рассредоточились по кабинету. Омои замер, не донеся чипсы до рта, забыл даже отереть крошки с губ.

\- Смотри, какая хреновина! – фыркнул тощий блондин, склонившись над хрустальной статуэткой, символ участия в саммите по вопросу торгово-экономического сотрудничества. Второй парень, повыше и покрепче, молча подошел к нему и тоже уставился на статуэтку.  
\- Занятная штука, - проговорил он, наконец.  
\- Уважаемые, - подал голос Омои, спрятав чипсы в пакет и поправив сбившийся галстук. – Эх, я к вам обращаюсь.  
\- Ага, - повел плечом блондин, оборачиваясь к нему, наконец. – Это и есть ваше хваленое посольство? Неплохая хибарка…  
\- Что вы здесь забыли? – поинтересовался Омои, вылезая из-за стола. Не видел особой проблемы в нахалах, попутавших посольство с забегаловкой.  
\- Да не, ничё, - фыркнул блондин, сунув руки в карманы. – Интересуемся.  
Второй парень смолчал, смерив Омои мрачноватым взглядом.  
\- Попрошу вас, - Омои легко кивнул на дверь.  
Парни переглянулись.  
\- Говорят, у вас здесь, - блондин загадочно улыбнулся, достал мятую стодолларовую купюру и скрутил ее в трубочку, - ерундой балуются.  
Омои застыл, как вкопанный, наблюдая, как блондин медленно принюхивается к бумажке.  
\- Никто ничем не балуется! – возразил он, сдерживая себя, - Никто ничем…  
\- Спокойнее, спокойнее… - банкнота неуловимо быстро исчезла в пальцах блондина, - мы уже уходим, начальник.  
И правда, после этих слов оба вышли, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
Омои с полминуты еще стоял неподвижно посреди комнаты. Обдумывал случившееся. Патлатый блондин неспроста намекнул на наркотики, однако ни с чем серьезным Омои отродясь не связывался никогда. Ну, за отдельные деньги он мог помочь с травкой – однако все было полностью легально, потому как посольство официально находилось на территории его страны, где не было запрета на употребление и хранение этой дури.  
Соображая, который из дилеров его сдал, Омои достал из ящика пакет чипсов и сжевал все, что в нем было, почти не чувствуя вкуса приправы.

***

На следующий день Омои заметил припаркованный неподалеку черный Рено Сценик. Видел ли он здесь этот автомобиль раньше? Неизвестно. Однако после того визита черный Сценик исправно появлялся рядом с посольством, чем порядочно напрягал. Нервировал.

Задержавшись однажды на приеме у чиновника, Омои вернулся в посольство и застал свою секретаршу плачущей. Через пару минут уговоров – недаром был дипломатом, черт побери, - удалось выудить из нее, что эти двое приходили вновь. Вели себя здесь, как хозяева, и разглядывали все, и рассматривали. Полицию посоветовали не вызывать, настойчиво посоветовали. Омои просто трясло от негодования – чертовы ублюдки обнаглели до такой степени, что сумели без лишних слов и движений вломиться в посольство, засыпать секретарше глаза и уши угрозами и уйти – все так же без лишних слов.

Ночью Омои никак не мог уснуть. Еще часа полтора хлебал ледяной виски с содовой. И содовой, мать их, в этом стакане плескалось куда меньше!  
В итоге, после очередного стакана, Омои решил, что ему показалось. Это была какая-то дурацкая, нелепая ошибка. Он, конечно, не посол великих и прекрасных США, а маленькой, но гордой африканской страны – но это не слишком-то меняло дело. Территория посольства принадлежала его родной стране, а не этой… Японии. Это была его земля, его границы, его неприкосновенность.  
Когда виски в стакане закончилось, Омои решил, что все утрясется, что все кончилось, и лег спать.  
Какие дела могут быть у посла с кучкой бандитов?

Оказалось, что могут быть. Чертовы ублюдки следили за ним из своей черной тачки, плавились на жаре, выжидая его. Ничего не делали. Просто следили. Просто, блядь, пугали, мать вашу, траханые ублюдки! Омои, пока шел от парковки, сразу вспомнил весь обширный запас ругательств, выученный в колледже. Не стоило обращать внимания на этих ублюдков, прос-то иг-но-ри-ро-вать их. В конце концов, кто тут дипломат? Кто тут умеет общаться с людьми? Омои проговорил это симпатичной пузатой бутылке коньяка в отделе с элитным алкоголем и нежно обхватил горлышко пальцами, унося бутылку с собой.

Чертовы ублюдки следили. Эта черная тачка, обтекаемая, гладкая, словно капля смолы, застывшая под солнцем, катилась за ним по узким неровным улочкам. Вляпался. Все-таки вляпался. Застучало где-то в груди, и Омои похлопал себя по груди, нащупывая документы. Кем бы они ни были – а неприкосновенность есть неприкосновенность. Это закон. Мысли о законе приятно холодили внутренности, как мятная конфета.

Сценик притормозил неподалеку, а сам Омои вошел в здание. Привычно прошел к себе, поздоровавшись с секретаршей, сунул бутылку в маленький холодильник, декорированный под тумбочку. На столе, как и всегда, лежала кипа документов, ожидающая его внимания. Одернув ладный, скроенный по фигуре пиджак, Омои уселся за стол с дурным предчувствием, снять которое помогало только спиртное. Однако до коньяка добраться он не успел.

Невзирая на запреты секретарши, они вломились сразу в кабинет, заняли свои места – один застыл у двери, а тощий блондин, ухмыляясь, выдвинул себе стул, уселся в него, закинув ногу на ногу. Сегодня на нем был белый, как пески Таиланда, костюм и, казалось, на солнце этот красавец должен отсвечивать, как новенькая монета. Третий парень, которого Омои еще не видел, занял второй стул напротив него. В отличие от блондина, выглядел неприметно и вполне себе обычно – темные, растрепанные приморским ветром волосы, узкие солнечные очки, строгий черно-серый костюм.  
\- Послушайте, - проговорил блондин, взмахнув ладонью. – У нас есть к вам предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться.  
\- Это вы послушайте, - вежливо начал Омои, но тот не дал ему закончить.  
\- Мы тут бегло ознакомились с законодательством вашей… кхм… страны. Один вопрос.  
Омои молчал.  
\- На территории вашей страны запрещены азартные игры?  
Омои молчал. Третий парень медленно снял очки и выжидающе поглядел на него. Столкнувшись с этим взглядом, Омои нервно дернул глазом и проговорил:  
\- Разрешены. Но это никак не объясняет вашего…  
\- Разрешены? – блондин улыбнулся, обнажая мелкие белые зубы, - это прекрасно. Это просто замечательно.  
\- О чем это вы?  
\- Мы с вами откроем казино! – воскликнул блондин так радостно, будто сообщил Омои о том, что его отзывают в США, работать в Белом Доме.  
\- Казино? – Омои недоверчиво оглянулся, - здесь? Здесь нет места, да и вообще это невозможно.  
\- Ну почему же невозможно, - не расстроился блондин, - очень даже возможно. Вам прибавка к зарплате, нам деньги, все в ажуре.  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет, - возразил Омои, - ваше предложение, конечно, интересное…  
\- Подумайте! – перебил его блондин, - как это выгодно.  
\- Выгодно, конечно, - Омои повел плечами, - выгодно, да не выгодно. Устроим мы тут казино, прознает полиция. Прознает полиция – прознают власти, а как власти прознают – тут-то всей затее и…  
\- Казино будет, - перебил его хмурый парень, быстро поднимаясь с места, - на территории твоего посольства.  
\- Но…  
\- Я все сказал, - проговорил парень, приставляя пистолет к виску Омои.  
Когда Омои увидел дуло пистолета, его вера в закон серьезно пошатнулась.  
После того, как он поднял руки, демонстрируя безоружность, и был вынужден согласиться побеседовать с ними, пелена страха чуть спала с глаз, и ему удалось рассмотреть парня поближе – тонкие темные брови вразлет, черный пронзительный взгляд, тонкогубый рот. Вблизи он оказался не таким уж молодым, не парень, а мужчина, неопределенного возраста. Хотя кто знает этих чертовых япошек – ему могло быть в среднем от двадцати пяти до пятидесяти лет запросто. Блондин неторопливо и изящно поднялся с места, пижонским жестом выхватывая пистолет. Ткнул им Омои в затылок, вынуждая склонить голову. Спорить с этими аргументами было невозможно, поэтому Омои поднял ладони и произнес:  
\- Я подумаю над этим вопросом.

***  
Омои подумал над этим вопросом, как и обещал. Самым первым делом подумал о том, что зря не записал номер Сценика, даже примерно не запомнил его. Потом он подумал, что в полиции ему и сказать, в общем-то, нечего. В памяти тут же всплыл мелкозубый улыбающийся блондин, легко и плавно вынимающий пистолет. Возможно, все это было блефом, и попыткой надавить, добиться своего угрозами. Но Омои не собирался поддаваться панике.  
Пусть даже эти парни были откровенно страшными и жутковатыми, не стоило уступать их требованиям.

***  
Неподалеку от Иигуры, на задворках Роппонги находился ресторан «Хрустальная слива». В «Сливу» ходили исключительно туристы, не чувствуя разницы между традиционным уютным и комфортным японским ресторанчиком, и шумной ширпотребной развлекаловкой. Омои наведывался туда каждую неделю, наслаждаясь прикосновением к японской культуре.  
В эту субботу в ресторане было многолюдно, как и всегда. Омои пришел один, не встретив знакомых. Какое-то время молча ел свой суп, почти не оглядываясь по сторонам, а потом вдруг заметил за соседним столиком девушку, которая явно кого-то ждала и скучала. Она каждую минуту хваталась за телефон, проверяя, не звонил ли кто. Периодически подносила трубку к уху, и разочарованно опускала. Наконец провела ладонью по щеке, словно смахивая слезинку, поднялась, изящно отодвинув стул, и прошла медленно мимо него, опустив плечи. Омои, жуя неподатливого кальмара, уставился ей вслед. Замер, разглядывая ее, потом все же проглотил кальмара. Однако девушка не ушла – устроилась у барной стойки, уставившись на кончики своих ногтей. Омои недолго думал – действительно симпатичные девушки, желающие познакомиться, ему здесь попадались редко. Подошел, принялся ухаживать за ней ненавязчиво – а девушка вдруг охотно отозвалась.  
Как выяснилось, ее звали Карин. Карин хлопала длинными ресницами, глядя на него, позволяла заказывать себе коктейли. И хохотала над его шутками, словно невзначай откидывая алые пряди с плечи. Омои окончательно разомлел, и, предложив в итоге попить чаю в лав-отеле, не услышал возражений.

Проснулся не от нежного девичьего шепота или легкого прикосновения пальцев. Все было куда прозаичнее – Омои самым бесцеремонным образом нахлопали по щекам. Омои раскрыл глаза – и отшатнулся, отползая повыше на подушки. Склонившись низко-низко над ним, мелкозубый блондин широко улыбнулся.  
\- С добрым утром, - проговорил он, поглаживая его щеку кончиками пальцев. Омои хлопнул его по пальцам, столкнулся взглядом с черноглазым молчаливым типом – тот сидел на краю кровати, поглядывая сумрачно.  
\- Казино… - начал было тот.  
\- Идите нахуй со своим казино! – вскрикнул Омои, повернулся, чтобы слезть с кровати и едва не свалился с нее. Сердце забилось от ужаса так, что, наверное, было слышно всем в этой комнате, тошнота мгновенно подступила к горлу – рядом с ним, уютно устроившись, спала Карин, и разметавшиеся по подушке пряди волос были похожи на широкую струйку крови, стекающую из ее рта. В тонкой девичьей шее торчал нож, воткнутый по самую рукоять.  
\- Э-э-ээто не я! – воскликнул Омои, поднимая светлые изнутри ладони и замахал им, поглядывая то на труп, то на парней, - это не я, я тут не причем, не причем тут я!  
\- Ну, не отпирайся, - блондин вновь похлопал его по щеке почти ласково, - как это не ты? Пить – здоровью вредить.  
\- Не я!  
\- А вот, смотри какие фоточки, - улыбчивый блондин показал ему целую коллекцию – Омои обнимает голую Карин, Омои лежит в обнимку с ней, сжимая в ладони нож. Тот самый, что был воткнут по самую рукоять.  
\- Я не…  
\- Если будешь выебываться - все эти картинки живо окажутся в полиции.  
\- Я не убивал ее! – завопил Омои, соскочив с кровати, - пальцем не трогал!  
\- А отпечаточки-то есть! – проговорил блондин, - все как положено.  
Подушка постепенно пропитывалась кровью. Омои отвернулся, уставился в угол, чтобы не глядеть, не смотреть, не видеть. Не чувствовать, как остывает нежное тело. Каковы ублюдки… на все пойти готовы.  
\- Он согласен. – Проговорил темноволосый. – Суйгецу, убери труп.  
Омои, прижав к груди шмотки, мотал головой, пытаясь отрицать очевидное. Мрачный тип и времени на уговоры не тратил – видимо, заранее знал, что Омои согласится.

***  
Траханые ублюдки взяли Омои за яйца – вцепились многозубой пиявкой, и не отодрать. То, что места в помещении посольства не было – это их не волновало. Чертовы японцы привыкли жить в тесных коробках-клетушках, как мыши в зоомагазине.

У Омои внутри все кипело, когда ему просто пришлось пройти по улице вместе… вместе с этими ублюдками. Казалось, что все они так и искали неприятностей, напрашивались на них. Омои шел, делая вид, что эти не с ним, однако проклятые ублюдки терлись рядом с ним, не позволяя и шагу шагнуть. Узкоглазые посмеивались над ним, перебрасываясь непонятно звучащими для его уха фразами – то ли сленг, то диалект. И каждого из них можно было бы вырубить хорошим ударом в ухо. Однако у каждого узкоглазого был пистолет. У Омои тоже был пистолет. Однако, в отличие от него, узкоглазые использовать оружие не боялись.

Оглядев их искоса, Омои понял, что от его хваленой выдержки и политкорректности не осталось ни следа. Потому что его окружили не просто бандиты - его окружила троица узкоглазых япошек. Самый высокий из них, Дзюго, крашеный рыжими перьями, был с него ростом. Остальные были ниже, однако умудрялись смотреть свысока. Омои прямо-таки терялся в догадках, на предмет того, кто из них – самый неприятный тип. Хотя, конечно, думать тут не над чем было – пальму первенства уверенно держал темноволосый.  
В этом Омои не сомневался ни на секунду. Поначалу ему казалось, что главарь этой банды – мелкозубый Суйгецу, пронырливый и ехидный, однако со временем Омои убедился, что это не так.  
Управлял делами троицы мрачный циничный гондон с черными – не темно-карими даже, а чисто черными раскосыми глазами. Именно он отдавал приказы негромко, он удерживал Суйгецу от приставания к прохожим, и это его взгляд странным образом запрещал Омои врезать в ухо Суйгецу и сбежать.  
Мрачного гондона звали Учиха Саске.

\- Вот, - сказал Саске.  
\- Что это? – недоверчиво скривился Омои.  
\- Твое новое помещение для посольства.  
Омои не поверил своим глазам. Больше всего это здание походило на коробку для обеда, гигантскую такую пластиковую коробку, которую за каким-то хером поставили на сваи. Это не было похоже на нормальный дом, на нормальный офисный центр. Это был какой-то траханный скворечник, птичье гнездо на курьих ножках, зато с видом на залив.  
\- Это не помещение для посольства, - вновь возразил Омои. – Простите, но это херня какая-то.  
\- Иди уже, - Саске надоело спорить с ним, и он толкнул Омои в спину, вынуждая подняться по ступенькам.  
Внутри оказалось достаточно просторно, просторнее, чем казалось снаружи. Ремонт в помещении тоже оказался неплохой, столы для игры уже стояли наготове. Но самым привлекательным оказались просторные окна, выходящие на залив. Невысокие тихие волны, широкое небо без облаков – Омои поймал себя на том, что стоит и заворожено смотрит на то, как волны лижут серый бетон ограждения на берегу. Солнечный свет отражался в стеклах небоскребов том берегу залива.  
\- Послушай, - проговорил он негромко, обернулся к Саске, - но здесь же все… на виду.  
\- Это не проблема, - произнес тот, поднял пульт с края стола, нажал на кнопку. Черные, плотные жалюзи поползли в сторону, отсекая солнечный свет. Оказавшись в темноте рядом с Саске, Омои почувствовал едва слышный звук его дыхания. Дышал Саске тихо и размеренно. Омои вздрогнул, словно ему к виску вновь пистолет приставили.  
\- Ну как? – негромко спросил Саске. Во мраке был заметен лишь его силуэт, и глаза чуть поблескивали.  
\- Нормально, - фыркнул Омои, отходя от него. – Сойдет.

***

Уж конечно, ни одного узкоглазого ублюдка не волновало, каких трудов Омои стоило уладить все вопросы с чиновниками и полицией. Этих ублюдков ни полиция, ни органы власти словно и не волновали вовсе. Словно никто им не указ. Омои не раз советовался по скайпу со своими многочисленными знакомыми, мол, один мой друг спутался с японской мафией, как бы ему помочь.  
Советы ему давали разные. В основном – нереальные. Потому как, во-первых, Омои и сам теперь побаивался полиции – черт знает, искали ли местные полицейские погибшую девушку, он этой информацией, что называется, не владел. В любом случае обращаться напрямую к легавым не хотелось. Во-вторых, Омои до иррационального ужаса опасался их самих. Страх следовало побороть, но никак не удавалось забыть холодное прикосновение тяжелого – отчего-то очень тяжелого – металла к виску.

Омои купил себе упаковку леденцов, потому что курить бросил давно, но сейчас постоянно испытывал желание закурить. Снять чем-нибудь этот стресс. Леденцы помогали гораздо хуже, но были лучше, чем ничего.  
А ублюдки твердо вознамерились открыть казино на территории посольства. В этом самом скворечнике. Тут же и пришлось оборудовать кабинет Омои – в одной маленькой комнате. Крошечной, можно сказать. Зато окно – во всю стену.  
Хоть выпрыгивай и топись на здоровье.

Больше всего ему тут нравился вид из окна. Омои не раз был на море, но никогда еще оно не было настолько рядом, привычное и повседневное, как небо. Море всегда разное – то спокойное и гладкое, но чаще по воде бежала рябь и небольшие волны бились о бетон. Каждый день небо медленно меняло цвет, облака неспешно ползли по небу. Омои сидел к окну спиной. На море не смотрел. Однако море против его воли заполняло комнату – не водой, конечно, но запахами, ровным шумом волн и криками чаек.

Омои наслушался чаек, наслушался их пронзительных, рвущих душу криков и, в один прекрасный день поднялся со стула и пошел в полицию.

***

У Омои были связи в полиции, не близкие, а, скажем так – знакомые знакомых. С другой стороны, теперь у него со всех стороны были связи. Куда ни плюнь. Ах, вы якудза и хотите слупить с меня деньжат? В очередь… или лучше потолкуйте с Учиха Саске. Этот мрачный гондон скажет вам, которое у вас место в очереди.

Однако, несмотря на связи, отчего-то выяснилось, что знакомый знакомых не может помочь ему в этом деле – после того, как Омои едва ли не шепотом поведал ему фамилии организаторов казино, почтенный господин полицейский, поразмышляв немного, посоветовал отделение, в котором ему могут помочь. А лично разбираться с проблемой не захотел. Ни при каких условиях не захотел, о чем и сообщил.

Омои едва не растерял половину своего боевого настроя, однако по указанному адресу пошел. По указанному адресу отыскался и участок, а в указанном кабинете – занятого вида сопляк. Сопляк деловито перекладывал бумажки, изображая, видимо, бурную деятельность. А может, и взаправду работал, кто этих японцев разберет.

\- Ши-Шимура у себя? – поинтересовался Омои, разбирая нацарапанное на листочке.  
Сопляк посмотрел на него, как будто Омои находился по другую сторону решетки в зоопарке, вежливо улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к бумажкам. Омои потоптался, кашлянул и на всякий случай шмыгнул носом. Погромче, чтоб слышно было.  
\- Здравствуйте! – произнес он, разглядывая прилизанные темные волосы парня, опять наткнулся на вежливую железно-бетонную улыбку и полное отсутствие понимания во взгляде.  
В воздухе повисла пауза.  
\- Господин Шимура у себя? – рявкнул Омои, не выдержав разглядывания, - господин Данзо Шимура сегодня принимает?! Здравствуйте! Добрый день!  
\- День добрый, - вежливо ответил сопляк, словно только что его увидел, - принимает, принимает... вы по записи?  
\- Нет, - Омои сглотнул все крепкие выражения, пришедшие на ум, и еще парочку выученных у Суйгетцу, - но у меня срочное дело.

***

Господин Шимура Данзо оказался совершенной развалиной в форме. Омои смотрел на его перебинтованную голову, пострадавшую, очевидно, в неравных боях, на забинтованную руку и каждую секунду боялся почуять запах немытого стариковского тела или подгнивающей раны. Мозгами Омои, пожалуй, понимал, что вряд ли почувствует это… но подсознательно ждал. Сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, едва не упустил слов самого Данзо.  
\- Простите, что? – переспросил он, наконец.  
\- Вы не против, - Данзо кивнул на лежащую на столе трубку. Омои замотал головой, мол, нет, не против. Запах табака оказался сейчас очень кстати – крепкий табачный дым поплыл сизыми кольцами. Омои загляделся на одно из тающих синих колец, не замечая, что внешне скучающий Данзо внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
\- Расскажите вашу историю, - проговорил тот негромко, оторвавшись от трубки. Постучал легонько пальцами по чубуку, вытряхивая пепел.  
\- Что? – опять переспросил Омои, наблюдая, как Данзо выковыривает остатки пепла. Выходило, что табака в японской трубке хватало на одну-две затяжки. Омои догадался, почему большинство местных курит легонькие сигареты и то не в затяг. Данзо зачерпнул узловатыми пальцами еще табака, просыпав крошки на стол, набил трубку заново, утрамбовывая табак в серебряном чубуке пальцем. Прикурил.  
\- Я говорю, - Данзо сощурил единственный глаз, затянулся, - расскажите мне вашу историю. От начала и до конца.  
Омои послушно кивнул и принялся рассказывать.

***

К тому времени, как он закончил, солнце пересекло линию горизонта. С некоторых пор Омои стал недолюбливать темноту и вот сейчас неприязненно уставился за окно, в сине-розовое небо. Уловив его напряженный взгляд, Данзо предложил продолжить беседу в другой раз, пообещав разобраться и подумать.  
\- Подумать? – переспросил Омои.  
\- Подумать, подумать, - закивал Данзо, словно китайский фарфоровый божок. Как упавший с полки китайский божок, разбившийся на осколки и склеенный заново. Омои на какую-то секунду поверил, что под бинтами скрывается клей, потом тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Общаться с Данзо было вовсе не так приятно, как тот, наверное, воображал себе, и все же Омои рассчитывал получить хоть какую-то выгоду от этого общения, а не «мы вам перезвоним».

Однако делать было нечего, пришлось уходить несолоно хлебавши. Сопляк в приемной все так же перебирал документы, кивнув ему на прощание.  
Омои выбрался наружу, в сырой вечерний сумрак, и наконец вдохнул полной грудью. Сел за руль и, вместо того, чтобы включить мотор, обнялся с рулем, прижавшись щекой к приятно прохладному пластику. В последнее время в просторной съемной квартире ночевать стало слишком жутко, мерещились то всякие гадости, ужасы и кошмары, то Учиха Саске… в общем-то, одно и то же. Омои горестно вздохнул, съехал щекой ниже, невольно просигналив в темноту. Резкий, громкий звук разорвал влажную тишину, Омои дернулся и мгновенно выпрямился на сидении. Просидев с полминуты, решительно завел мотор, вывел автомобиль с парковки и выехал на трассу.  
Янки Дудль Денди  
В посольстве, несмотря на будни, оказалось достаточно людно. Естественно, все эти люди оказались посетителями казино, что сейчас Омои не особо огорчило. Парочка молоденьких парней, которых Саске иногда ставил на охрану взамен Дзюго, сидели вместе с девочками на диванах, пили и веселились. В зале тоже царило оживление – в центре внимания оказался парень, которого Омои никогда здесь не видел. Высокий белокурый парень, большеглазый и стройный, удобно устроился у рулетки. Длинные волосы были небрежно собраны в высокий хвост, выбившиеся золотистые пряди рассыпались по плечам. Парень был настолько не похож на здешний контингент посетителей, выделялся как яркая птица в стае воробьев. Омои с каким-то злобным мстительным чувством отметил, что по сравнению с этим блондинистым породистым красавцем Суйгетцу казался серой пташкой, политой перекисью водорода.  
Омои придвинулся ближе, заметив внушительную стопку золотых фишек у локтя парня. Тот увлеченно следил за маленьким белым шариком, метавшимся по черным ячейкам рулетки, возбужденно хлопал раскрытыми ладонями по столу и негромко ругался вслух.  
\- Яхууу! – взвизгнул тот, в тот самый момент, когда Омои неосторожно оказался совсем рядом. Пронзительный вскрик ножом вскрыл барабанную перепонку, и Омои невольно прижал ладонь к уху. Крупье тем временем придвинул фишки, пополнив состояние парня примерно на треть.  
\- Охуительно! – вскрикнул парень уже тише, сжал ладони в кулаки и яростно застучал по столу, - просто охуительно!  
\- Добрый вечер, - промямлил, наконец, Омои, оторвавшись от созерцания светлых волос, налипших на светлую кожу. Парень сгреб, наконец, все свои фишки в кучу, обернулся к нему и тут же протянул ладонь.  
\- Дейдара, - представился он, разглядывая Омои, - а ты здешний управляющий, как я погляжу?  
\- Угу, - буркнул тот, пожимая ладонь с неожиданно сильными пальцами.  
\- Клевое у тебя местечко, - улыбнулся Дейдара широко, демонстрируя ровные, белые, идеальные зубы. Омои уже и забыл, как выглядит вживую голливудская улыбка, залюбовался им невольно. Казалось, что блондин сейчас или выдует огромный пузырь из жвачки, или, на худой конец, запоет «Янки дудль». Поэтому, когда Дейдара всего лишь принялся пересчитывать фишки, Омои почувствовал легкое разочарование. Впрочем, занятие быстро его утомило, и, отделив примерно половину фишек, Дейдара вновь выдвинул, желая сделать ставку.  
\- Когда у тебя день рождения? – прищурился он.  
\- Что?  
\- Дата рождения?  
\- Двадцать пятого.  
\- Все это – на двадцать пятое. На красное, - усмехнулся янки, и вновь повернулся к нему, - я думаю, мы просто обязаны выиграть.  
\- Да? – Омои скептически глянул на крупье, принимавшего ставки от других игроков.  
\- Я смотрю, у вас тут все честно и чисто, - отметил Дейдара, разглядывая Омои с интересом, - шулеров не держите?  
\- Какие уж шулеры…  
\- Поддерживаете честь семьи, - вновь улыбнулся он, - Все, как в лучших домах Филадельфии?!  
\- Ну да, - фыркнул Омои, - наверное.  
Дейдара смерил его взглядом, потом вновь уставился на рулетку. В этот раз следил за шариком куда спокойнее, то и дело оборачиваясь, что проверить – здесь ли еще Омои.  
\- Не везет мне на азартные игры, - брякнул Омои, тоже следя за шариком, - как только не начну играть, так козыри не идут, и все не в масть, а если не в карты играю, то значит…  
Шарик выпал на зеро, и крупье громко объявил об этом. Омои вновь фыркнул, ожидая еще более громких криков и воплей со стороны Дейдары, однако тот почти не посмотрел на стол. Сгреб оставшиеся фишки и, улыбнувшись, кивком указал ему на диван. Омои пожал плечами, прошел вместе с ним туда, в конце концов, белокурый янки был куда симпатичнее большинства посетителей, не говоря уж о якудза.

\- Как ты здесь оказался? – усмехнулся Дейдара, потягивая коктейль через длинную тонкую соломинку. Челка упала ему на лицо, закрывая левый глаз.  
\- Посол я здесь, - вздохнул Омои, невольно ища сочувствия у янки.  
\- Посол планеты азартных игр? – расхохотался Дейдара, - здорово придумано, кстати. Уважаю.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О прикрытии вашем. Отличная идея, без дураков, отличная.  
\- Да это не я, - вяло возразил Омои. - Это Учиха…  
\- Ну, не один же Учиха своим умишком до всего этого додумался? – скорчил презрительную гримаску Дейдара, смахнул челку с лица. Опустил ресницы, потягивая розовый коктейль. В светлой разноцветной майке, с кожаными браслетами и бисерными фенечками на тонких запястьях Дейдара совсем не вписывался в атмосферу этого мрачного места. Хотя сам он, похоже, дискомфорта не чувствовал.  
\- Ты ведь посол, да? – прищурился тот, - не зам, не секретарь?  
\- Я, я собственной персоной.  
\- Зачем же ты позволяешь присваивать Учиха свои достижения? – он поднял брови, золотистые, словно ржаные колоски. – Не бойся его. Он неудачник. Супернеудачник.  
\- Ты о Саске? – не поверил Омои.  
\- О ком же еще… - усмехнулся тот, пошевелил соломинкой, допивая свой коктейль, поглядел Омои глаза в глаза, - именно о нем.

***

Остаток ночи пролетел незаметно. Казино работало до последнего клиента, и все это время Омои с Дейдарой пили коктейли, вспоминая Великую Америку. К большому огорчению Омои оказалось, что Дейдаре в Японии нравится, и никакого разочарования тот не чувствует. Это было странно, но Омои не стал навязывать ему свою точку зрения. Вместо этого протрепался с ним остаток ночи, дождался, пока Дейдара обменяет так и не побывавшие в игре фишки, проводил его, а потом рухнул на диван в углу под здоровым фикусом, согнав оттуда девок.

Спал Омои хорошо, крепко, но недолго. Из сна его вырвала сильная затрещина, боль на какой-то миг заполнила все сознание, и не успел он проснуться, как получил еще и еще. Свалился на пол, получил пару хороших пинков и отполз к стене, продирая глаза. Наугад закрывшись рукой, он пробормотал:  
\- Что… что происходит?  
\- Сейчас я тебе скажу, что происходит, - холодно отозвался знакомый голос, и боль вновь вспыхнула в левой щеке – от удара Омои треснулся головой о стену, в висках шумно и гулко застучало. Он тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел вверх.  
Над ним стоял Учиха Саске.

Омои сразу растерял весь боевой настрой, забыв слова Дейдары, потому что Дейдары не было здесь, и вообще, не приснился ли он ему в пьяном угаре. А Учиха – вот он. Во плоти. Позади него стоял Суйгетцу, взволнованно покусывающий губу, а чуть поодаль – парни из охраны.  
\- Саске… - начал было Омои, и едва не откусил себе язык. Невольно закрыл голову рукой, а тот молча вынул пистолет. Привинтил к нему глушитель, спокойно и деловито, отчего выпитое накануне срочно запросилось наружу, каким угодно способом. Омои заморгал, пытаясь сдержаться. Закрыл глаза, не в силах глядеть на оружие.  
\- Послушай, - равнодушно сказал Саске, опустившись перед ним на колени. Прижал пистолет к его горлу, вдавливая металл в подрагивающий кадык.  
\- Нет, - сглотнул рефлекторно Омои, дернулся, пытаясь отодвинуться от безжалостно холодного металла, - нет, пожалуйста, не надо…  
\- Ты сегодня ходил к сацу, - проговорил Саске ему на ухо, едва не касаясь его губами, теплое дыхание щекотало кожу, и Омои нервно и громко расхохотался, прижал голову к плечу, из-под зажмуренных век потекли слезы.  
\- Блядь, Саске, - он шмыгнул носом, - не надо, не делай, не надо.  
\- Не надо было. - Выдохнул тот, поглаживая пистолетом его горло, отчего Омои то и дело рефлекторно сглатывал.  
\- Не надо, Саске… - хрипло зашептал Омои сухими губами.  
\- Говорил тебе, не лезь.  
\- Саске, пожалуйста, не надо…  
\- Говорил.  
\- Не надо, я больше не буду, не надо! – выкрикнул он.  
\- Говорил, блядь! – заорал Саске одновременно с ним. Мир вновь взорвался болью, Омои на секунду задержал дыхание – неужели это там глотку разрывает пуля? Нет… Боль пульсировала в левом виске от удара. Привычно и не опасно. Почти и не больно.  
\- Саске… - выдохнул Омои, почувствовав, как тот отстраняется. На горло больше ничего не давило. Через силу Омои раскрыл глаза. Поглядел на Саске. А тот сидел перед ним, но в глаза ему не смотрел. Омои выдохнул с облегчением. Саске внимательно смотрел на его плечо. Потом потянулся к нему двумя пальцами, и Омои вздрогнул, вскрикнул, попытался закрыться от его пальцев, но Саске лишь снял что-то с его пиджака. Выпрямился медленно, держа пистолет в левой руке. Омои невольно тоже поднялся на ноги. Пригляделся в полумраке. В правой руке Саске держал длинный светлый волос.

\- Что это? – поинтересовался Саске. Омои едва подавил дурацкую широкую улыбку – в этот момент Саске абсурдно походил на ревнивую жену. Но сейчас не стоило шутить. Смеяться тоже не стоило.  
\- Это волос, - осторожно сказал Омои, потому что Саске ждал ответа.  
\- Я вижу, - терпеливо произнес тот. Смотрел на него, словно спрашивал, мол, вот мне и интересно, чей это волос, если сегодня днем ты терся у сацу, а ночь – здесь, а ведь ни там, ни тут не бывает белокурых тян – натуральных блондинок.  
\- Это… Дейдара, - проговорил Омои, стоя перед Саске с вспотевшим лбом и вспотевшими яйцами, - Дейдара. Я с ним познакомился…  
\- Познакомился, - кивнул Саске, - Значит, Дейдара приходил сюда.  
Омои кивнул, но Саске потерял к нему интерес. Обернулся к парням из охраны, и, прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел сказать хоть слово, выпустил пулю.  
Звук действительно был тихий, и парень тоже вскрикнул почти неслышно, свалился на пол, прижимая пальцы к раздробленной кости. Кровь, черная в утреннем полумраке, хлыстала, выходя толчками, растекалась по полу, пачкая ламинат, затекая под неплотно пригнанные стыки. Впитывалась в мягкую подложку под досками.  
\- Вздуется, - заметил Суйгетцу, тоже заметив это. Саске повернулся к нему, поглядел почти в упор, и тот невольно сделал шаг назад.  
\- Ламинат, - сказал Суйгетцу, облизнул губы, - ламинат вздуется, как пить дать.  
\- Перестелишь, - пожал плечами Саске. Обвел всех взглядом и добавил: - Эту дрянь на мою территорию не пускать.  
Возражать ему никто не стал.

***

\- Хорошо проиграл? – поинтересовался Сай, которому, казалось, было наплевать на всех и вся. Дейдара, играющий со связкой ключей, вначале и не понял, что вопрос обращен к нему. Потом улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Сегодня проиграл, завтра выиграл. И наоборот.  
\- Так ты проиграл или выиграл?  
\- Вчера, пожалуй, выиграл, - он пожал плечами, звеня ключами, - хотя тот, кто любит азартные игры, в любом случае в проигрыше.  
\- Даже в Лас-Вегасе? – уточнил Сай с серьезным выражением лица.  
\- Тем более в Вегасе, детка, - усмехнулся Дейдара, - если бы ты побывал в Вегасе, ты бы не задавал таких супердурацких вопросов.  
В ответ Сай улыбнулся, по своему обыкновению, не размыкая губ. Учтиво и непостижимо. Эта улыбка могла означать все: от «очень приятно поговорить с тобой» до «иди-ка ты на хуй, бака-гайдзин, со своими байками». Дейдара хмыкнул, хотел было ответить ему, но тут дверь в приемную распахнулась. Тихо постукивая тростью, в помещение вошел Данзо, направляясь к себе, и Дейдара, потеряв всякий интерес к улыбающемуся Саю, поспешил вслед за полицейским.

Встреча с Данзо прошла именно так, как Дейдара и рассчитывал. В самом конце, уже провожая его, Данзо посоветовал ему лично пообщаться с боссом Учиха. Дейдара не пришел в восторг от этой идеи, однако и сам понимал – без этого не обойтись. Босс Учиха был отнюдь не самым приятным собеседником, и многочисленная охрана всегда напрягала.

Припарковавшись неподалеку от особняка, Дейдара покосился на небо, затянутое тучами, достал с заднего сидения легкую кожанку. Погладил ее, словно живую – кожа был тонкой, теплой на ощупь и мягкой, приятного оттенка кофе с молоком. Выдохнув, накинул куртку, собрал распущенные волосы в хвост и натянул на голову бежевую бейсболку. Вышел наружу, и, закрывая машину, невольно покосился на свое искаженное изображение – показался сам себе подростком, в этой куртке и бейсболке, закрывшей волосы и бросавшей тень на лицо. Потерял часть броской привлекательности, на которую так охотно клевали девочки – однако сейчас Дейдару это не огорчило. Если в особняке Учиха и были девчонки, то явно не для него.

Босс Учиха словно знал, что он приедет. Расположился, вопреки ожиданиям Дейдары, не на просторной энгаве, а в кабинете. Несколько парней из охраны застыли в кабинете, поглядывая недобро. Дейдара ухмыльнулся, словно ему похер было на их взгляды, словно и не его обыскали на входе с пристрастием – с излишним даже пристрастием. Прошелся по кабинету и, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. Небрежно поздоровался с боссом Учиха, как будто каждый день обедал с ним в закусочной. Парни из охраны заиграли желваками, сжали пальцы в кулаки, однако сам босс Учиха и ухом не повел. Сидел в шелковом кимоно – или как еще называлась эта черная занавеска, - смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча и улыбался. Точь-в-точь, как Сай, не размыкая губ. Узкие раскосые глаза босса выражали только радость от того, что гость пришел в его дом.  
\- Как ваше здоровье? – поинтересовался Дейдара, невольно улыбаясь в ответ.  
\- Спасибо, неплохо, - так же вежливо отозвался босс. Принялся расспрашивать его, не дожидаясь, пока Дейдара очухается, обвыкнет и начнет фильтровать информацию. Дейдара в очередной раз пожалел о том, что встреча состоялась не на веранде – в кабинете было слишком тепло, чтобы сидеть в куртке и, уж, тем более, в бейсболке. Дейдара почувствовал, что слегка вспотел – как от жары, так и от нервов. Босс Учиха смотрел на него неотрывно, изредка моргая, и от этого внимания тоже не было особо уютно.

\- Я закурю? – спросил Дейдара, и вновь не дожидался разрешения, достал пачку «Лаки Страйка» из кармана. Чиркнул плоской спичкой о коробок, выбросил ее в пепельницу, стоящую на журнальном столике. Затянулся крепко, и откинулся на спинку кресла. Выдохнул, выпустив дым.  
\- Насчет казино, кстати… ваш Саске - лузер, - ухмыльнулся Дейдара, вновь затягиваясь. Привычный крепкий дым придал уверенности в себе, и он лениво почесался, широко расставив худые ноги. Хвост на затылке и бейсболка обнажали уши Дейдары. Маленькие такие, аккуратные уши.  
\- Лузер?  
\- Именно так, лузер, - прищурился Дейдара, - столько разговоров вокруг него, а на деле – пшик. Казино – не его рук дело.  
\- Не его?  
\- Нет, конечно. На деле всю грязную и сложную работу выполняет парень, работающий прикрытием. А ваш Саске ходит и почесывает яйца, наслаждаясь бездельем. Уж поверьте моему слову, от таких в серьезном деле – ни толку, ни проку. Лично я бы его убрал. Балласт.  
\- То есть, - уточнил босс Учиха, сцепив пальцы, - он тебе не ровня?  
\- Кто, Саске? – насмешливо сощурился Дейдара, наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени. – Нет, конечно.  
Босс Учиха молчал и улыбался. Охрана тоже застыла неподвижно и безмолвно.  
\- Не верите? – вскинул брови Дейдара, потом поднял руки, словно винтовку взял, - мне с таким справиться – раз плюнуть. Я бы подстрелил его, словно утку на охоте!  
\- Говорят, что многие пытались свести счеты с ним, - заметил Учиха.  
\- Слабаки, - пренебрежительно отозвался Дейдара, все еще прицеливаясь из невидимой винтовки, - пара выстрелов – и все было бы кончено. Зачем вам этот балласт, тем более, опасный в обращении балласт.  
\- Симпатичная у тебя кепка, - вскользь заметил босс Учиха, уставившись на него.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Дейдара. Босс потянулся к нему, желая рассмотреть поближе, и Дейдара стянул кепку с головы, протянул ему. Тот принялся рассматривать кепку, прошелся пальцами по золотистым ниткам. На бежевой ткани был вышит герб НСА – белоголовый орлан, сжимающий две винтовки.  
\- Красиво, - заметил босс, разглядывая кепку.  
\- Славная птичка, - согласился Дейдара, - она благоволит всем умеющим обращаться с огнестрелом.  
\- Не боишься носить ее здесь? – Учиха уставился ему глаза в глаза, и Дейдара вдруг почувствовал себя несколько неодетым. Без кепки волосы привычно рассыпались по плечам, явно привлекли внимание босса. Дейдара вновь закурил, смахнул челку со лба и откинулся в кресле.  
\- Не боюсь, - проговорил он, и Учиха положил бейсболку на журнальный столик меж ними. Не в руки вернул.  
\- Кстати… - Дейдара повел в воздухе ладонью с сигаретой, и тонкий дымный шлейф поплыл за нею. - Раз уж в вашей стране не принято открытое ношение оружия – это еще один повод задуматься о том, так ли нужен вам Саске.  
\- О чем ты? – теперь Учиха вовсе не сводил с него взгляда.  
\- О том, что ваш Саске плевать хотел на закон. И на введенные вами разумные ограничения. Пистолет свой…  
\- Все понятно, - босс Учиха поднялся, и охрана бесшумно покинула помещение. Дейдара удивленно уставился на него, попытался встать, но босс Учиха оказался уже совсем рядом. Надавил ему на плечо, вынуждая сесть обратно.

\- Господин Учиха?  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что мне имеет смысл пообщаться с тобой поближе, - хмыкнул тот, - что ты пьешь?  
\- Я сейчас не…  
\- Оскорбишь меня, отказавшись от гостеприимства? – спросил Учиха, и Дейдара уставился в его лицо, пытаясь понять, пошутил ли он, или серьезно. Прочитать ответ по лицу Учиха было невозможно.  
\- Ну так что ты будешь пить?  
\- Кока-колу, - буркнул Дейдара, пытаясь скрутить злосчастные волосы в хвост, да так, чтобы не акцентировать на этом внимание.  
\- С чем? – уточнил тот, набирая номер на радиотелефоне.  
\- Со льдом, - мрачно сказал Дейдара.

***

После ночного происшествия Омои пришлось ехать к стоматологу – левый клык, казалось, шатался в десне. Весь остаток ночи он просидел в кабинете, разглядывая в зеркало разбитое лицо. Как только настал рассвет, он выскользнул на улицу, прошелся к машине, попутно придумывая адекватную причину для врача. Упал, спускаясь с лестницы, ведущей в скворечник? Пожалуй, отличная причина.

С клыком все оказалось в порядке – зря беспокоился. Однако Омои не отказался пройти плановый осмотр раньше срока. Лежа в кресле стоматолога с разинутым ртом и разглядывая белый-белый потолок, Омои подумал, что согласен даже на это, лишь не сидеть на своем рабочем месте. Лишь не рядом с этими. Лишь бы не рядом с Саске – спасибо, больше не надо.

Визит ко врачу занял почти полдня, но потом все же пришлось ехать обратно. Омои едва не расхохотался, когда вошел внутрь – Суйгетцу на пару с Дзюго и еще парой ребят ползали по полу и снимали ламинат.  
\- Что это вы тут делаете? – поинтересовался Омои, остановившись на пороге.  
\- Линолеум сейчас стелить будем, - устало фыркнул Суйгетцу, глянул на него, - чего ржешь, скотина?  
\- А на хер линолеум? Ваши девки протопчут его за неделю.  
\- Какая разница, в темноте один хуй ничего не видно. Зато, - Суйгетцу глянул на него исподлобья, - мыть его гораздо легче.  
\- С тобой не поспоришь, - развел руками Омои.  
\- Ну что, ты так и будешь стоять, глазки мне строить? Может, поможешь уже, господин белоручка?  
\- У меня много дел с документами. Я вам вот только линолеум катать не нанимался.  
Суйгетцу не стал и пытаться давить на него, вернулся к своему занятию. Парень, которому вчера пулей раздробило лодыжку, сидел на телефоне, обзванивал кого-то по списку. Видимо, больничный в рядах якудза не полагался от слова «совсем».

***

\- Я же просил колу со льдом! – возмутился Дейдара, отхлебнув из высокого запотевшего бокала.  
\- А это что? – удивился Учиха, посмотрел на его бокал, - пепси?  
\- Там алкоголь! Скорее всего, ром! – воскликнул парень, вскочил и прошелся по кабинету, - я могу это не пить, или же вы опять начнете про свое гостеприимство?  
\- Если хозяин дома не угодил гостю…  
\- Да прекратите вы дурачиться! – завопил парень, подскочил к рассевшемуся на диване боссу Учиха. – Все вы смеетесь!  
\- Я смеюсь?  
\- Смеетесь надо мной. Неужели вы не понимаете, что вынуждаете пользоваться вашим гостеприимством, господин Учиха?  
\- Зови меня Мадара, - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Это не ответ! – Дейдара уселся рядом, - возможно, я не хочу сокращать дистанцию между нами? Может, мне приятнее обращаться к вам на «вы»?  
\- Значит, мое гостеприимство…  
\- Если я еще раз услышу от вас про гостеприимство, я просто взорвусь! – Дейдара подскочил на диване и уставился на Мадару. Закусил губу и протянул негромко: - По-моему, если я не оценю ваше гостеприимство, вы меня в асфальт закатаете, и скажете, что так и было. И даже если вам потом прилетит проблем, мне-то уже будет все равно…  
\- Не расстраивайся.  
\- Легко сказать! – Дейдара вновь дернулся, - мне-то с вами и контакт хочется наладить. И деловые отношения. А вы мне руку на колено положили.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, что станет основой хороших деловых отношений.  
\- Мадара-сан! – Дейдара вскочил, отошел к окну и схватил бокал. Отпил еще, уставившись в окно. И слышал ведь сплетни про старшего из клана Учиха, да и не только про него слышал. Обычно хватало грубо высмеять приставалу, сказать пару едких слов про пидорасов или что-то вроде, как проблема разрешалась сама собой. Дейдара тоскливо уставился на босса Учиха. Называть его пидорасом было рискованно.  
Мадара тем временем оказался за его спиной, положил ладони на плечи.  
\- Вы знаете, - обернулся к нему Дейдара, не пытаясь ускользнуть, - я хочу у вас спросить одну вещь.  
\- Какую, ммм? – Мадара опустил ладони ниже, оглаживая его талию.

\- Вы не хотите обидеть гостя? – выдохнул Дейдара, вцепившись двумя руками в бокал. - Быть может, в таком случае, вы вообще ко мне в гости пойдете, а? Если вас там напрягает роль радушного хозяина.  
\- Не напрягает, - усмехнулся Мадара, опустив ладони еще ниже и не оставляя никаких сомнений в своих намерениях. Дейдара хотел возразить что-то еще, но вместо этого отпил немного из бокала. Потом еще и еще. Наконец, выдохнул глубоко, и допил одним махом весь коктейль без остатка, не растаявшие кубики льда звякнули еле слышно.

***

\- Ты же хотел наладить контакт, - усмехнулся Мадара, быстро раскладывая широкий диван. Дейдара, угнездившись на подоконнике, угрюмо попивал кока-колу с ромом, поглядывал на него искоса. Открыто не сопротивлялся, не укладываясь в привычный сценарий «быстро, больно, и обратно к делам». Вместо громких криков, попыток нападения и побега, светловолосый парень потребовал еще один коктейль. Глядел из-под челки, чуть склонив голову к плечу, словно ожидал, что Мадара сам откажется.  
\- Расскажи мне об этом парне, которого Саске поставил управлять казино, - попросил Мадара, подбираясь ближе к нему.  
\- Это не Саске его поставил! – мгновенно вспыхнул Дейдара, - Саске явно ничего не соображает в политике!  
\- А кто?  
\- Этот парень сам все делает. А Саске только ходит и кидает понты.  
\- Похоже, он здорово тебе не нравится.  
\- Он еще хуже, чем его брат, - скривил губы Дейдара, - братец его, конечно, тоже тот еще хмырь, но Саске в любом случае хуже… Учиха!  
\- Не любишь Учиха?  
\- Ну… не принимайте на свой счет.  
\- Значит, любишь?  
\- Мадара-сан! – воскликнул парень, и Мадара рассмеялся. Придвинулся к нему еще ближе, потянул его за рукав куртки. Дейдара охотно выпутался из куртки, белая майка едва заметно потемнела местами от пота, светлые волосы налипли на мокрую шею.  
\- Жарко у вас тут.  
\- Так раздевайся, - велел Мадара, забирая его бокал, - а то совсем взмок.  
Дейдара украдкой принюхался к себе, чуть задрав руку. Неприятного запаха не было, но он все равно проговорил негромко:  
\- Может, я в душ, а?  
\- Потом в душ.  
\- Мадара-сан…  
\- Так что ты говорил про пистолет Саске?  
\- Этот ваш Саске свой пистолет носит открыто, сует под нос кому ни попадя! – Дейдара насупился, - у вас, конечно, с этим суперхуево.  
\- С чем? – Мадара притянул парня к себе, невзирая на его невольный протест. Подтолкнул в сторону дивана, отчего Дейдара едва не свалился на него всем весом. В последний момент удержался, вцепившись Мадаре в плечи, пальцы скользнули по гладкому шелку.  
\- Так с чем же у нас суперхуево? – прошептал Мадара, подхватывая его под талию.  
\- С оружием, - сглотнул Дейдара, отвел глаза, смутившись внезапной близости чужого человека. – С огнестрельным… в вашей стране…  
\- Вот этот вопрос я и хотел решить с тобой, - усмехнулся Мадара, опрокидывая его на диван. Дейдара невольно подобрался весь, отвернулся.  
\- Ну так давайте решить, - вякнул он, пытаясь отстраниться от пальцев босса Учиха, - а то чего вы вытворяете.  
\- Ты симпатичный, - поделился соображениями Мадара, расстегивая его брюки, - а у меня не так уж много времени. Или же ты хочешь, - приблизился к нему, - кино, ресторан, цветы…  
\- Да! – воскликнул Дейдара, упираясь ладонями в плечи Учиха, - это было бы супер!  
\- Супер?  
\- Да, да, да! Как насчет завтра вечером, а? – Дейдара улыбнулся, и тут же вскрикнул тихо, - вы меня ущипнули!  
\- К сожалению, занят завтра вечером.  
\- А послезавтра?  
\- И послезавтра…  
\- Вот ведь незадача! Ну, значит, на следующей неделе!!! – завопил Дейдара, угрем выскальзывая из-под Мадары. Вскочил на ноги, пытаясь на ходу застегнуть спадающие брюки, толкнулся в дверь плечом. Ахнул, забарабанил по ней кулаками, обернулся и прижался к ней спиной.

\- Закрыто? – удивился Мадара, подходя к нему.  
\- Закрыто, - согласился тот, развел руками, - господин Учиха, послушайте же, это все несерьезно…  
\- Конечно, несерьезно, - Мадара вновь разложил его на диван, на этот раз – лицом вниз, вынуждая Дейдару прижаться лицом к прохладной обивке. – Я скоро отпущу тебя, не волнуйся.  
\- Ох, - только и смог выговорить Дейдара. Ссориться с боссом Учиха ему сейчас было совсем невыгодно, да и не по зубам. Как жаль, что слухи о нем оказались правдой. Как жаль.  
Мадара потянул вверх его футболку, обнажая загорелую треугольную спину, уставился с ухмылкой. Дейдара свел вместе лопатки, словно Мадара направил на него оружие. Вытянулся под его взглядом, лег тихо и замер.  
\- Красиво, - оценил Мадара, проводя пальцем вдоль линии позвоночника, отчего Дейдара вздрогнул, повел плечами судорожно.  
\- Ну так… - буркнул он, чтобы не молчать.  
\- Сделано в США?  
\- Именно, - Дейдара закрыл глаза, попытался успокоиться, и это ему удалось – пока босс Учиха изучающе дотрагивался до него. Принялся умело массировать его плечи, вынуждая расслабиться. Дейдара молча кусал губы, не возражая, до тех самых пор, пока Учиха не потянул вниз его брюки.  
\- Может, не надо? – он невольно вцепился в ремень, потянул их обратно, извернулся, переворачиваясь на спину, но Мадара усмехнулся и настойчиво рванул брюки вниз. Стянул их окончательно и отбросил в сторону, бляшка ремня зазвенела, ударившись об угол стола, И Дейдара тут же подумал, что ничего не мешает Мадаре взять этот самый ремень, из натуральной кожи, крепкий и толстый, и, скажем, связать ему руки. Или сделать чего похуже… столкнувшись со взглядом Мадары, темным, непроницаемым, Дейдара понял, что тому тоже в голову пришла подобная идея. Учиха хмыкнул и приподнялся над ним, поглядел в сторону.  
\- Мадара-сан… - Дейдара вцепился в отвороты его кимоно, закрыл глаза и потянул его на себя, рассчитывая переключить его внимание.  
\- Ммм? – Мадара уткнулся лицом в его шею.  
\- Я надеюсь, - проговорил он с небрежной легкой усмешкой, которая едва не стоила ему седого волоска, - надеюсь, вы не хотите сделать мне больно?  
\- Больно?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Дейдара, почувствовал, как Мадара касается его бедра ладонью. Это было достаточно осторожное прикосновение, и он перевел дух. Почувствовал, как пальцы Мадары вплетаются в его волосы, перебирая пряди.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул он достаточно серьезно, - Мадара, я вас прошу, давайте обойдемся безо всякого…  
\- Не любишь боль? – тот ущипнул его за сосок, и Дейдара невольно выдохнул, приоткрыв рот, - серьезно, или прикидываешься?  
\- С-серьезно. Без дураков, господин Учиха, я не выношу…  
\- Хорошо, - не стал спорить Учиха, отстраняясь от него. Дейдара перепугался, приподнялся, подумав, что тот пропустил все мимо ушей и потянулся за ремнем. Мадара всего лишь вынул из рукава кимоно крохотную круглую жестянку. Улыбнулся Дейдаре и принялся поглаживать свободной ладонью его член. Чуть стиснул ладонью яйца, отчего Дейдара вновь испуганно уставился на него. Но, почувствовав, что Мадара не собирается выкручивать или отрывать их, слегка расслабился, откинулся обратно. Расслабился под его лаской, зажмурив глаза.

\- Мадара-сан! – воскликнул он, слегка опомнившись. – Я не…  
\- Ты девственник? – перебил его Мадара, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Что?  
\- Девственник? У тебя уже были мужчины?  
\- Мадара-сан! – завопил Дейдара, отталкивая от себя его руки, - что за грязные намеки вы делаете?! Как вы вообще смеете задавать подобные вопросы? У меня…  
\- … уже был кто-то, судя по тому, как ты орешь. – Хмыкнул Мадара, скользнул ладонью меж его ягодиц, провел пальцем. – Тебя уже распечатали?  
\- Никто меня не распечатывал! – Дейдара попытался скрыться от его насмешливого взгляда и не нашел другого выхода, кроме как уткнуться лицом ему в грудь. Ощутил его палец, вталкивающийся внутрь, и судорожно охнул.  
\- Мадара… ну какого черта, - выдохнул он, невольно скривив губы, - ну мы же с вами… ну взрослые люди… ах!  
\- Это и хорошо, что взрослые. Никаких уголовных преследований.  
\- Насилие – это тоже статья!  
\- А кто-то кого-то насилует?  
\- Ах! Черт побери, я всего лишь пользуюсь вашим… ох… гребаным гостеприимством, черт возьми!  
\- Все же девственник? – заметил Мадара вскользь, пытаясь пропихнуть в него разом три пальца.  
\- Конечно же девственник! – завопил Дейдара, пытаясь отползти. Боссу Учиха вовсе ни к чему было знать о той истории, которая случилась с ним и его другом еще в старшей школе. Вовсе незачем было. Тем более, что тогда ему тоже не понравилось. – Я не такой извращенец! И мне больно, черт тебя возьми!  
\- Неужели больно?! – усомнился Мадара, введя пальцы наполовину.  
\- Да! – рявкнул Дейдара, перевернулся на живот невольно, стремясь отодвинуться. – Да, мне супербольно, и мне это не нравится!  
\- Тссс, - Мадара так неожиданно закрыл ему рот ладонью, что Дейдара едва не потерял рассудок и инстинктивно рванулся прочь. Отполз на край дивана и плотно свел ноги вместе. Накрыл стоящий член ладонью.  
\- Иди сюда, - Мадара поманил его пальцем.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - замотал головой тот, - это все, конечно, суперклево, но что-то я не хочу… Мадара! Я же сказал, что не люблю, когда мне делают больно.  
\- Потерпи, - философски хмыкнул Мадара, обхватил его предплечья ладонями, и медленно улегся на него, прижимаясь горячим твердым членом к его животу. Дейдара зажмурился, вновь вжался лицом ему в шею.  
\- Нет!  
\- Потерпи немного. Будет немного больно.  
\- Ну вот, - всхлипнул Дейдара, ощущая, как Мадара входит в него. – Мне больно, да! Я так и знал!  
\- Тссс, - шепнул Мадара, укусил его за ухо. Неожиданно для себя прижался к нему плотнее, принялся целовать разгоряченное лицо Дейдары, ткнулся губами в его губы, хотя редко кого целовал. А тот, всхлипывая безостановочно, чуть развел ноги, позволяя войти в него свободнее. Обвил руками шею Мадары и поцеловал его сам, зажмурив глаза. Взмок весь, и золотистые волосы налипли на лоб.  
\- Больно? – спросил Мадара, отвел влажную челку с его лба.  
\- Больно, - прошептал тот, вновь ткнулся ему в губы, целуя коротко. – Больно.

***

Несмотря на сомнения Омои, линолеум был постелен за час до открытия клуба. А Саске так и не пришел, отчего атмосфера внутри прямо-таки дышала спокойствием и умиротворением. Все же девушки у этих ублюдков были – то, что надо. Высокие, длинноногие, плоскозадые, правда, но стильно плоские, как модели. Девушки разносили коктейли, поясняли правила игры, и просто украшали помещение. Ходили, покачивая худыми бедрами, улыбались и смеялись тихо, длинные черные волосы ниспадали на плечи.  
По вечерам тут было даже неплохо, особенно если не приходило более высокопоставленных ублюдков-якудза в пиджаках. В их табели о рангах Омои так и не разобрался, и разбираться не собирался, но с некоторым самодовольством наблюдал за тем, как его троица гнет спины перед боссами. Значит, были и повыше.  
Однако сегодня не было никого из местной верхушки. Суйгетцу сидел и лениво проглядывал журнал с картинками – неизвестно, почему, но перед простыми гражданами у этих считалось особым шиком нихуя не делать. Омои, знавший, сколько часов в сутки пашет Суйгетцу, с ухмылкой смотрел на всю эту мнимую леность и праздность.

***

Вечером в особняке Учиха зажигали фонари. Фонари отбрасывали мягкие оранжево-алые отсветы на перила, на дощатый пол энгавы и на темную ночную траву. Вокруг них роилась мошкара и большие ночные бабочки.  
На веранду можно было напрямую выйти из спальни, и деревянные двери, не один раз крашеные и покрытые лаком, были сейчас распахнуты настежь, сырой ночной воздух свободно проникал внутрь.  
Дейдара лежал на широкой постели, свернувшись в клубок. Не смотрел в окно и не любовался звездами. Грел замерзшие ступни друг об друга, поджав пальцы. Ни на какую встречу он, конечно же, не поехал – с него хватило деловой встречи с Мадарой. Налаживание контакта длилось около часа – вспомнив очередную подробность, Дейдара занавесился челкой, пожевал безвкусные пряди и глухо застонал. Пальцы Мадары… он практически ощущал присутствие до сих пор на своем теле. Когда Мадара, лаская одновременно его бедра и член, неожиданно ущипнул его за сосок... ох. Дейдара вновь вспомнил о том, какую лажу он нес в этот момент, как послушно выгнулся назад, выставив задницу, ох, как хорошо, что Мадара в этот момент сдержал свое обещание «не делать больно», не растерзал и не впился когтями… Пожалел, видимо, Дейдару, беспомощно уткнувшегося головой в стык между диваном и стеной. Провел ладонью, касаясь влажными пальцами промежности, повел выше, по всей длине позвоночника, от пальцев разве что током не било, такое сладкое и томное напряжение чувствовалось, и все словно завязывалось в тугой узел, дрожащий где-то внизу живота.  
Дейдара шмыгнул носом, вспоминая этот момент, свел ноги вместе, и почувствовал, как член вновь напрягся. И вновь вздрогнул – от волны стыда, накатившей вместе с удовольствием. Стыдно было кошмарно – за то, что покорно улегся под него, почти не сопротивляясь, и за то, что сам захотел этого в какой-то момент. Дрожа от ужаса и стыда, но хотел ведь.

Вскоре после того, как Мадара насытился, ему позвонили. Мадара отошел, разговаривая на японском – с каким-то жутким диалектом, рыча в телефон, отчего слов разобрать почти не удавалось. Дейдара, пластом лежа на диване, медленно отходил, остывал после оргазма – и вновь испугался Учиха, который стоял спиной к нему, накинув тонкое кимоно прямо на голое тело. Черный шелк, поблескивающий в вечернем полумраке, стекал с его плеч. Учиха словно потерял к нему интерес, наигравшись – а Дейдара ужаснулся, начал тихо и аккуратно подгребать к себе шмотки.  
\- Куда собрался? – проговорил тот спокойно, без жуткого выговора.  
\- Не хочу больше… злоупотреблять, - пробормотал, натягивая впопыхах трусы наизнанку. Тогда Мадара усмехнулся, опрокинул его обратно на диван и вновь раздел его. Дейдара огрызался, пытаясь отпихнуть его руку, внутренне замирая от ужаса, что сейчас Мадаре надоест, и вот тогда босс Учиха отдаст новую игрушку своему клану.  
Однако вопреки его ожиданиям, Мадара лишь переманил его к себе в ванную, оставив его там наедине с кучей банок и склянок. Оставшись в одиночестве, Дейдара тут же захлопнул дверь, напустил теплой воды в ванну и залез туда, не обращая внимания на промоченные волосы. Внутри все словно перевернулось, вместо связанных мыслей в голове поселились сплошные воспоминания о прошедшем. Меж ног побаливало неприятно, растянутые мышцы все еще ощущали твердый член Мадары.  
Из ванной сам не помнил, как выбрался и перебрался на подготовленную кровать. Но как-то добрался, и с тех пор лежал ничком.

Мадара пришел со двора, ступая босыми ногами по дощатому полу. Дейдара почувствовал его приближение – хоть и не оттуда, откуда ждал. Вскинулся, подобрался весь, отполз к дальнему краю кровати, и подтянул колени к груди, обхватив их.  
\- Как ваше здоровье? – учтиво осведомился Мадара, уселся на край кровати. Темные волосы топорщились иголками.  
\- Плохо мне! – завопил Дейдара, скривив губы, - плохо!  
\- Плохо? – удивился тот, потянулся к нему, но Дейдара вытянул ногу, уперся ступней в узкое скуластое лицо Мадары, внутренне обмирая от ужаса.  
\- Отчего же плохо?  
\- Ты опять лезешь ко мне!!! Я к тебе по делу приехал, ты, мартовский кот! А ты… ты… - застонал, пытаясь отпихнуть себя Мадару. - Ты – гнусный пидорас! – завопил он, когда Мадара умудрился укусить его за мизинец, - прекрати!  
\- Как же громко ты орешь… - хмыкнул себе под нос Мадара, выпустив его палец изо рта. Уставился на него в упор хищно, отчего Дейдара нервно сглотнул и притянул к себе покусанную ногу, инстинктивно поджав пальцы.  
\- Нееет, - выдохнул он еле слышно, - нет, нет, нет, уважаемый хозяин, иди, пожалуйста, на хрен отсюда!  
Невзирая на его вопли, Мадара сцапал его за лодыжки, потянул к себе, раскладывая на кровати, Дейдара задрыгал ногами, вцепился ногтями в простыню, стягивая ее. Извернулся весь, выскальзывая из рук Учиха.  
\- Все! – воскликнул он, зашлепав босыми ногами по полу, - у меня все болит, особенно самые нежные места! Я ухожу!  
Мадара растянулся на кровати, сдвигая сбитые в ком простыни, усмехнулся, наблюдая как Дейдара ругается, пытаясь разобраться в широкой гостевой юкате. Наконец тот кое-как подпоясался, по-бабьи замотав пояс, бросил взгляд на Мадару и демонстративно повернулся боком. Скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя неприступность, из-под короткого подола текли стройные длинные ноги с крепкими икрами.  
Ночь не была тихой – на парковке неподалеку от особняка был слышен визг тормозов, сам особняк жил и дышал негромкими голосами парней, топотом по лестнице, скрипом отодвигаемых дверей.  
\- А почему сверчки не поют? – настороженно прислушался Дейдара, вышел на веранду.  
\- Не поют сверчки в ночь, когда души умерших поднимаются из могил, - задумчиво пробормотал Мадара.  
\- Чтоооа? – Дейдара вытаращил глаза, резко откинул челку со лба. – Какие еще души.  
\- Души невинно убиенных.  
\- Ну-ну, - насмешливо фыркнул Дейдара, усаживаясь на деревянные перила. Потянулся и взял фонарь в ладони, погладил осторожно по теплому бумажному боку, - брехня.  
\- Обычно я всегда оставляю жертву духам, - пожал плечами Мадара.  
\- Жертву?  
\- Ну да. – Мадара вытянулся на кровати. – Кстати, я думал над тем законопроектом, про который ты упоминал сегодня.  
\- Жертву? – Дейдара замер с фонарем на коленях, и его ладони словно светились изнутри мягким красным светом.  
\- Законопроект насчет запрета на ввоз в страну…  
\- К чертям законопроект, – он решительно поставил фонарь на пол, хотел было расспросить Мадару подробнее, но в этот момент нечто сухое, шуршащее притронулось к его шее, поползло в сторону ключиц, и в горле сразу предательски пересохло от иррационального ужаса. Дейдара приоткрыл рот, сипло застонал, но тут большое и шуршащее свалилось в вырез юкаты, и он, наконец, заорал, и едва не свалившись с перил, метнулся обратно в сторону комнаты, раздирая юкату на груди. Мадара приподнялся на локте, уставился на него изумленно.  
\- М-мать вашу! – воскликнул Дейдара, переводя дух. Отряхнул себя, провел ладонью по щекам, – Вашу мать, громадный черный мотылек напал на меня! Это дух убитого, да? Так ты замаливаешь свои грехи?!  
Мадара не ответил ему, разглядывая его. Дейдара, все еще прерывисто дыша, подошел к нему ближе. Улегся на кровать рядом с ним, подлез к нему под бок, прижался плотно.  
\- Слушай, - скривился он, закусил губу, - давай без всяких духов, да? Мне это все не нравится.  
\- Не нравится? – усмехнулся Мадара, провел ладонью по его груди, там, где остались темные смазанные следы чешуек. Дейдара тихо дышал, и грудная клетка его вздымалась и опускалась.  
\- Не нравится! – пожаловался Дейдара, прижался лбом к его плечу, - убери их. Я не хочу быть жертвой. Ненавижу всякую мистику-хуистику!  
\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Мадара, мягко и незаметно вытянулся на нем, стиснул ладонями его предплечья. Потерся кончиком носа о его щеку, почувствовал, как Дей закинул руки ему на шею. Тот вплел пальцы в волосы Мадары, густые и темные, чуть потянул, и приоткрыл рот, тихо вздохнув.  
Домашнее насилие  
***

Саске не появлялся в казино уже около недели. Из тихих разговоров парней Омои знал, что под контролем этой троицы есть еще какая-то территория, с которой они имели навар. Доходы, кстати, казино приносило солидные, однако по парням этого заметно не было. То ли все копили, как один, то ли все заработанное уходило выше. Суйгетцу каждый раз долго сидел с книгами учета, подправляя то там, то тут, уменьшал доходы, как мог. Саске подобным никогда не занимался.

Когда Омои преодолел свою неприязнь, он начал прислушиваться к тому, что говорят вокруг. Про Учиха Саске ходили самые разнообразные слухи. Начиная от того, что он мог убить змею голыми руками, а человека – кастетом. Или змею кастетом, а человека – голыми руками.  
Говорили, что Учиха – круглый сирота и одновременно родственник одного якудза, не последнего в клане. Говорили, что он сам убил всех своих родных, потому что его прочили в полицейские. Говорили, что он был легавым, который вырезал целый клан якудза только за то, что был связан с преступниками узами родства. Говорили, что он вырезал целый участок легавых за то, что те покусились на его семью. Говорили, что у его есть единственный родной человек – брат, который работает в полиции.  
Про Дзюго говорили, что он под действием необоснованной агрессии способен набрасываться на людей и калечить-убивать ни за что.  
Говорили, что в детстве Дзюго держали чуть ли не в клетке, и в клане якудза он оказался как более кстати.  
А про Суйгетцу говорили, что он пидор.  
Впрочем, про Учиха в этом плане тоже ничего хорошего не говорили.

***

Неделя без мрачного гондона Саске дала о себе знать – Омои решился на вылазку в город. А то прилип к этому казино, словно к дому родному. Словно ему без одобрения Саске и шагу нельзя ступить.  
Ан нет, можно.  
На приеме, посвященном открытию новой больницу, Омои наконец расслабился. Почувствовал себя среди своих – среди интеллигентных, образованных, умных людей, а не среди ограниченных придурков с пушками. Так ведь и самому недолго опуститься, деградировать до их уровня. Встретив старого знакомца, Омои быстро напился. Даже японцы казались ему сегодня приятными донельзя. Вот эти – тихие, спокойные, бубнящие себе под нос, эти и были настоящими японцами. А кем был Саске и его бешеная тусовка, Омои не знал. Какие-то отщепенцы, выродки, честное слово.  
Рассуждая о внешней политике США, он обернулся и невольно заметил знакомые красные волосы в толпе. Едва не выронил бокал, рванулся вперед, случайно толкнув какую-то даму, и даже не извинился перед ней.

Карин, живая и во плоти, изящно жевала небольшой бутерброд, внимательно слушая седовласого господина, который увлеченно рассказывал ей что-то. Омои почувствовал, как челюсть сама собой поползла вниз. А Карин все жевала бутерброд, и комки еды не падали на пол, она ела его, ела, черт побери! Омои покачал головой, суеверно прочитал детский стишок, оберегающий от злых духов. Саске же убил, убил ее, этот нож, воткнутый в шею, не может быть, не может быть, не может…

Карин жевала бутерброд.

***

Этой ночью он никак не мог уснуть. Не мог и глаз сомкнуть – вертелся на сбившихся простынях, то и дело вскакивая. Смеялся нервно, теребил короткие волосы. Обманули… наебали… как ребенка просто! Провели! Провели!  
На следующий же день Омои помчался к Данзо. Рассказал ему на этот раз все без утайки – и про то, как он испугался, подумав, что убил Карин, тоже рассказал. Лицо Данзо было просто непроницаемым.  
\- Господин! – воскликнул Омои, сложив руки, - ну дайте мне хоть какой-нибудь совет!  
\- Хммм, - протянул Данзо, - похоже на то, что они действительно провели вас.  
\- Да уж действительно!  
\- Однако, с другой стороны, ваше предприятие… не вполне противоречит закону.  
\- Вы о чем? Об этом казино? Я хочу закрыть его… чем скорее, тем лучше.  
\- Послушайте, - проговорил Данзо, и уставился на него, приоткрыв глаз, - то, что вы разоблачили их блеф с мнимым убийством, это полбеды. Но ведь сами они никуда не делись.  
\- Блядь, - Омои шумно сглотнул, - а как же моя дипломатическая неприкосновенность, а? Послушайте… я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не подсесть на прозак! Пока что я пью легкие успокоительные, леденцы пачками сосу, чтобы успокоиться, но я ведь долго так не выдержу, я не смогу…  
Данзо невыразительно смотрел на него и покачивал головой, словно с сожалением.  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?! Как-нибудь посадить их, а?  
\- Нет прямых доказательств их вины, - Данзо вновь зыркнул на него, - Саске избивал вас?!  
\- Ну… - Омои вдруг смутился, отвел взгляд, пожевал губу. Ничего такого в этом вопросе не было, но в то же время он прозвучал так странно. Так интимно, что ли.  
\- Да или нет?  
\- Нет… - брякнул Омои, окончательно смутившись, потом выпалил: - Да, он бил меня!  
\- Вы заявляли о побоях? Фиксировали их в травмпункте?  
\- Нет же! Я же боялся, боялся полиции! После того случая с этой девушкой, с Карин! Я и к вам-то обратился лишь потому, что вас мне порекомендовали знакомые, я боялся…  
\- Вот видите, - проговорил Данзо, набивая трубку, - что вы сейчас предъявите-то, кроме голых слов и обвинений?  
\- Послушайте, - Омои поглядел на него горящими глазами, облизал губы, - я видел, как Саске бил… а, что там, я видел, как он выстрелил в парня!  
\- В какого парня? – насторожился Данзо.  
\- В своего же! Представляете, подстрелил своего же! Он до сих пор в гипсе, и я могу привести его…  
\- Увы, - вновь развел руками Данзо, - разборками якудза полиция не занимается.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Это же преступники. – Терпеливо пояснил тот. – Ваш подстреленный и сам не пойдет к нам.  
\- Здорово у вас все тут схвачено, - глухо пробормотал Омои, - здорово.  
\- Но ведь вы имеете какой-то процент с вашего казино? Так ведь?  
\- Саске платит мне двадцать с чем-то процентов. Плюс на всякие расходы.  
\- Ну так вот, в чем же ваша проблема? В конце концов, вы устроились куда лучше, чем многие владельцы заведений на Гиндзе. Они платят полиции большие проценты, а вы… Вы, конечно, не на Гиндзе, и клиентов у вас меньше, однако в вашем заведении им безопаснее – за участие в азартных играх тоже предусмотрена статья. Скоро завсегдатаи игорных домов прослышат про вас…  
\- Мда, - сказал Омои. Говорить ему больше не хотелось.  
\- Не расстраивайтесь.  
\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что все хорошо?  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - пожал плечами Данзо, - жаловаться вам, по сути, не на что.

***

После разговора с полицейским Омои словно вылетел из кабинета. Находиться там было противно – чертов Данзо сидел, словно паук. Придется, наверное, делиться еще и с ним. Какая мерзость. Не остановившись в приемной, он двинулся дальше, желая как можно быстрее покинуть здание, но у самого выхода его остановили.  
\- Куда летишь, бэтмен?! – усмехнулся парень, тот самый светловолосый янки. Омои уставился на него, перепугавшись, ведь Саске запретил… запретил пускать его на территорию казино. Сделал пару шагов назад, отступая, и парень недоуменно уставился на него.  
\- Блядь, - выругался Омои. Ведь надо же было позволить так запутать собственные мозги! Чертов Саске с его запретами.  
\- Чего ругаешься?  
\- Все ужасно! – воскликнул Омои, нервно дыша. – Отвратительно просто.  
\- В казино не ладится? – взволновался Дейдара, и, подхватив его под локоток, потащил прочь из здания. Выволок наружу, на солнечный свет, уселся на каменные перила у широкой лестницы.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Омои, - с казино все в порядке.  
\- Вот и славно, - улыбнулся Дейдара. Если бы Омои был чуть более наблюдателен, он бы заметил, что тот неуловимо изменился – похудел, чуть осунулся, под яркими голубыми глазами залегли нездорового цвета круги. Если бы Омои знал, как он выглядел после первого близкого знакомства с Саске, он бы узнал и эту нервозность, прорывавшуюся наружу через улыбку, и этот чуть взволнованный взгляд. Но Омои был занят собой и ничего этого не заметил.  
\- Там-то все в порядке, все гладко, - вздохнул Омои.  
\- А где не гладко? – усмехнулся янки, и, не услышав ответа, попробовал догадаться сам, - не очень ладишь с Саске?  
\- Ну как-то так, - Омои почесал в затылке, улыбнулся, наконец, в ответ.  
\- Я понял. Я так и знал, - сощурился Дейдара. – Этот супернеудачник видит в других отражение себя. А себя он ненавидит, должно быть.  
\- А за что? – спросил Омои, почувствовав, как вдруг замерло где-то внутри. Весь этот треп девок о Саске не мог быть достоверной информацией, но Дейдара явно знал о нем что-то.  
\- Там длинная темная история, - тот округлил глаза, и заговорщически оглянулся по сторонам, скорчил смешную гримасу, отчего Омои вдруг захотелось потрепать Дейдару за плечо – таким славным сейчас он выглядел, славным светлым парнем, в отличие от всех этих темноволосых и черноглазых. Дейдара словно почувствовал его мысли, улыбнулся широко и открыто. Откинул челку с лица. Светлые волосы золотились на солнце.  
\- Что за история? – вспомнил, наконец, Омои.  
\- Ох, там с его старшим братом это связано…. Ты видел его?  
\- Неа, - Омои сглотнул, представляя себе Учиха Саске раза в полтора выше и шире в плечах. А то и в два.  
\- По сравнению с ним, Саске – котенок.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул Омои, не в силах представить себе это, - и что он?  
\- Вот уж кто первостатейный убийца! – воскликнул Дейдара, потер ладони, не замечая того, - вот уж с кем бы я хотел расправиться!  
\- Зачем? – не понял Омои. – Хочешь занять его территорию?  
\- Ты проницательный парень, - улыбнулся тот, - ну и как тебе объяснить… это как спортивный интерес.  
\- Спортивный интерес?  
\- Я метко стреляю, - усмехнулся Дейдара, сощурив глаза, - очень метко.  
\- Снайпер?  
\- Есть что-то такое, да, - он отвел взгляд, - я еще много чего могу. А что насчет прикончить Итачи, ммм, не знаю, как тебе объяснить… С тех самых пор, как я здесь, я хочу это сделать.  
\- Итачи – это его брат?  
\- Да, да, да, тоже супермудак, как и Саске, но другого рода. Это Итачи втравил меня в эту гнилую историю.  
\- В якудза?  
\- Да-а, - протянул Дейдара, зажмурился, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, - именно он. Поначалу я не хотел.  
\- И я не хотел, - вздохнул Омои. Все вопросы, почему Дейдара так не любил братьев Учиха, отпали сами собой. - А сейчас ты как?  
\- Да вот, съездил сюда, кое-какую отчетность забрать. А вообще, нельзя им волю давать. Это ты хозяин положения. Я – штучный товар. Ты – штучный товар.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Не бойся Саске, - Дейдара уставился ему прямо в глаза, - таких, как он, пруд пруди. Пушкой размахивать любой дурак научится. А ты – один такой, со связями, с мозгами. С посольством. Он не посмеет тебя убить.  
\- Хотелось бы верить…  
\- Не посмеет. Кто убивает курицу, несущую золотые яйца? – Дейдара поглядел на него как-то грустно, - вот запугать – может. Запросто. Чтоб ты не рыпался, сладенький. Чтоб слушался его и боялся. Сколько он тебе платит?  
\- Двадцать процентов от доли.  
\- Двадцать! – Дейдара усмехнулся, - а ведь все держится только на тебе! Они должны тебе половину, не меньше, а то и больше.  
\- Ладно тебе…  
\- Я честно говорю! – воскликнул он, подскочив с места, - больше половины!  
Омои задумался, сунул руку в карман. Принялся неторопливо срывать обертку с леденца.  
\- Послушай, ты должен это исправить! – убежденно заговорил Дейдара, но его рассуждения прервал телефонный звонок. Дейдара чертыхнулся, полез в карман за мобильным, но отвечать не стал – уставился на экран, тихо простонал и сунул телефон обратно.  
\- Мне с ним поговорить, как думаешь? – спросил Омои.  
\- Да, да, да, - закивал Дейдара, обнял свою папку с документами, протянул ему ладонь. - Мне пора, прости.

***

\- С кем это ты трепался? – поинтересовался Мадара, когда запыхавшийся Дейдара добежал, наконец, до автомобиля и сунулся внутрь. Тонированный черный Кадиллак, отреставрированный до состояния «только что с конвеера», плавно тронулся с места.  
\- Это как раз тот самый парень, - выдохнул Дейдара, откинулся на спинку сидения, сглотнул, - черт возьми, я сейчас умру от жажды.  
\- Как ты можешь пить эту гадость? – поинтересовался Мадара, но Дейдара выхватил из-под сидения бутылку спрайта, отвинтил крышечку и выхлебал половину в несколько глотков. Потом прижал бутылку к шее, шумно задышал, приходя в себя. Влажные капли с бутылки потекли по коже.  
\- Ох, ты не представляешь, - пробормотал Дейдара, стягивая куртку, - твой Данзо просто охуителен. Суперохуителен.  
\- В каком плане? – Мадара придвинулся ближе к нему, потянулся ладонью, и Дейдара, смерив его взглядом, все же позволил прикоснуться к себе. Засопел шумно, но не сказал ничего, просто прижался щекой к плечу Мадары.  
\- Твой Данзо загребает каштаны из огня чужими руками, - проговорил он, невольно потерся лицом о приятный прохладный шелк.  
\- Замечательно, - заметил Мадара, запустил пальцы в ворот рубашки Дейдары.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - фыркнул тот, - тебя все наебывают, а ты и в ус не дуешь. Почему у тебя их нет, кстати?  
\- Кого?  
\- Усов?  
\- Не растут, - хмыкнул Мадара, расстегнув первые несколько пуговиц  
\- Не солидно, - заметил Дейдара, позволяя себя приласкать. – Ты извращенец, потому и не растут.  
Мадара потянул его за волосы, распуская хвост, и Дейдара вначале протестующее фыркнул, а потом тряхнул головой, позволяя им свободно рассыпаться по плечам.

***

К вечеру погода ухудшилась. За окнами шумел тихий дождь, и ветер бился в стекла. Омои, оттянув планку жалюзи, смотрел на волнующееся море, и чувствовал себя крайне неуютно в этом скворечнике на сваях. Казалось, здание ненадежно стоит, качается на ветру. Впрочем, остальные его волнения не разделяли. К тому же посетителей в казино пришло достаточно много, и Саске был более менее в приятном расположении духа. Насколько это вообще было возможно для Учиха.  
\- Мистер Саске, я хочу спросить… - задумчиво проговорил Омои, катая во рту леденец. Саске аж перекосило от этого обращения, и Омои быстро поправился, - Саске-сан?  
\- Саске, – хмыкнул тот, - ну?  
Покосился на него без особого интереса, вертя золотую, с мраморным рисунком, фишку в пальцах. Ногти его были остриженные коротко, под самое мясо. На костяшках белели едва заметные рубцы.  
\- За аренду плачу я, - быстро заговорил Омои, загибая пальцы, - за хозяйственную часть отвечаю тоже я. Посольство, опять же – мое.  
\- Ну и? – прищурился Саске.  
\- Почему двадцать процентов?! – Омои потряс загнутыми пальцами, - почему не пятьдесят?  
\- Потому.  
\- Почему потому? А? Если мне не будут пятьдесят процентов платить, то я перестану следить тут за всем и отчеты подделывать, а если я перестану за всем следить, то в министерстве быстро все заметят и просекут, а если в министерстве все просе…  
Договорить Омои не успел – в лоб ему уперлось привычно холодное дуло пистолета.  
\- Саске-сан, - пробормотал он обескуражено, скосив глаза на лоб, - убери оружие, пожалуйста.  
Саске сидел неподвижно, тихо дыша и размеренно дыша. Омои попытался расслабиться и выдохнуть.  
\- Саске, ну почему двадцать процентов-то?!  
Пистолет плотнее прижался ко лбу.  
\- Понял, - сказал Омои, - двадцать процентов потому что потому. Вопросов больше нет.  
Саске какое-то время смотрел на него внимательно, потом молча убрал пистолет. Омои выдохнул, и подумал о том, что наглого японца уломать будет крайне трудно. Если вообще возможно.

***

В подвале стояла тишина. Итачи постоял немного на ступеньках, потом скоро спустился вниз, неслышно ступая. Почувствовал, как напарник двинулся следом. В отличие от других подвальных помещений босса Учиха, здесь было действительно тепло и сухо. А сейчас, после того, как сюда перебрался этот американский красавчик – еще и светло. Итачи замер на самой нижней ступеньке, глядя, как этот нахальный янки стоит, гордо выпрямив спину. Лопатки его едва заметно двигались под обтягивающей нейлоновой майкой, а лицо было скрыто почти наполовину за широкими очками. Массивные наушники закрывали уши, а волосы все были собраны в хвост, обнажая четкую, красиво очерченную линию челюсти. На скулах едва заметно ходили желваки.

Янки замер, поднял руки, стискивая в ладонях рукоять глока. Прицелился, и Итачи невольно сглотнул, стараясь прижать язык к небу – оглушительно громкий выстрел раздался в тишине, эхо заметалось, отражаясь от стен, зазвенело, не угасая. Итачи мотнул головой, вновь сглотнул, и звон в голове утих.  
\- Итачи-сан, это действительно он? – поинтересовался напарник.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Итачи. - И как это босс позволяет устраивает такую симфонию? – проговорил он, однако Дейдара не услышал его. Усмехнулся, разглядывая мишень, потянулся, разминая мышцы – и подпрыгнул, едва не проломив головой невысокий потолок, когда Итачи поскреб его пальцем по спине.  
\- Мудак же! – рявкнул он, потряс кулаком перед его носом, - Ну и мудак!  
\- Мудак, - согласился с ним Итачи. – Причем редкостный. Сделано в Америке.  
\- Чего ты сказал?! – сощурился Дейдара, наморщив нос, - чего это ты там вякаешь?  
Итачи выразительно пощелкал его по наушникам, Дейдара недовольно уставился на его пальцы, но тут же сообразил и стянул наушники с головы, повесив их на шею.  
\- Ну и чего ты там вякал, а?  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой о деле, - сказал Итачи.  
\- С чего это? – Дейдара передвинул очки на макушку, - какие-то проблемы?  
\- Да.  
\- Какие? Я больше тебе не подчиняюсь, если ты забыл.  
\- Мне уже третью неделю не приходит в управление информация по взрывчатке. Парень, который этим занимался, не выходит на контакт.  
\- Я знаю. – Пожал плечами Дейдара. – Я его пристрелил.  
Итачи замер, глядя на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
\- Да, пристрелил, - улыбнулся тот, - зачем нам непомерно раздутый штат, если и взрывчаткой, и огнестрелом может заниматься один человек?  
\- Ты это сам решил, или кто подсказал?  
\- Неэффективных менеджеров лучше убирать из бизнеса – денег на их прокорм и обеспечение куда больше, чем выгоды. Вы все такие якобы страшные, - Дейдара вновь улыбнулся, тепло и доброжелательно, - такие вроде как жуткие, но на самом деле, вы бестолковые, просто супербестолковые. Носитесь со своей честью, ревниво оберегая ее всяких там оскорблений, слепо подчиняетесь боссу – и не видите ничего вокруг. Не умеете думать собственной головой. Какая от вас польза, если все вы одинаково никчемны? И взамен одного убитого всегда можно соблазнить в клан новых? Вас слишком много. А я подсказал боссу способ сэкономить.

Дейдара зажмурился на мгновение, поднял руку, плотно обхватив тяжелый глок. Однако на Итачи речь, похоже, не произвела никакого впечатления – он все также равнодушно и холодно рассматривал Дейдару, скользя взглядом по его лицу, по загорелой шее в соленых каплях, по майке, тоже потемневшей от пота.  
\- Вот ты, - Дейдара расхрабрился и ткнул пальцем в направлении живота Итачи, - вот зачем ты нужен в клане, а? Ты хоть раз задумывался над этим?  
\- Я думаю, боссу виднее, зачем.  
\- Мда? Ну, я у него спрошу, зачем ты ему.  
\- А от тебя есть польза?  
\- От меня очень много пользы.  
\- Боссу лично?  
\- Да, и боссу лично, - Дейдара вновь улыбнулся, и широкая, открытая улыбка никак не вязалась с тем, что он говорил.  
\- Что у вас с ним? – не сдержался Итачи, все же задал вопрос, ожидая, что на щеках янки появится стыдливый румянец, и он отведет взгляд. Однако Дейдара смотрел на него прямо, все еще улыбаясь.  
\- У нас с ним, - проговорил он, щуря ярко-голубые глаза, - у нас с ним романтика.  
\- Романтика? – недопонял Итачи.  
\- Романтика, романтика, это супер, - выдохнул Дейдара и откинул прядь волос с лица, - босс испытывает чувства ко мне, а я к нему. Чего ты на меня так смотришь, самурай недоделанный? Впервые слышишь о чем-то подобном? Так я тебе скажу, только таких средневековых чучел, как ты, может это удивлять.  
\- Любовь?  
\- Может быть и любовь, - скривил губы Дейдара, - я бы пока не стал заходить так далеко, но босс хорошо относится ко мне, а я к нему. Не понимаю, почему тебя это удивляет. Во всем нормальном мире царит свободная любовь.  
\- Свободная? – эхом отозвался Итачи, поймал взгляд Дейдары, - значит, ты добровольно подставился ему, да? Сам захотел его, хммм, любви и нежности?

Повисла короткая пауза. Дейдара возразил что-то, покусывая губу, но Итачи наконец-то заметил долгожданный румянец. Вот она и свободная любовь – Мадара просто нашел себе новую игрушку, и развлекается с ней как может. И неважно, во что сейчас играет Мадара – в любовь, в нежность, неважно. Он с такой же легкостью может играть и в другие игры. И зависит все только от самого Мадары, а не от его игрушек. Сказать бы этому белокурому нахалу, кто он на самом деле для Мадары – но ведь воплей будет, расплачется еще… Итачи вздохнул, ощутив, что желание издеваться над Дейдарой пропало. Все равно он сейчас был полезен, да и потом – дураки долго не живут.  
\- А ты завидуешь, - усмехнулся Дейдара, вновь наглея, - ты словно деревянный, ни чувств у тебя, ни мыслей, ни собственного мнения. И на самом деле ты боишься меня!  
Итачи не выдержал, закатил глаза, скривившись. Дейдара почувствовал горячее желание приставить дуло глока к аккуратному кадыку этого Учиха, проклятого Итачи, который вначале втянул его в это гнилое дело угрозами и запугиваниями, а потом, увидев, как у Дейдары замечательно все сложилось – пришел сюда завидовать. Дейдара просто возненавидел его в эту минуту, закусил губу, испытывая сильнее желание объявить Итачи открытую войну, попробовать, кто кого, но тут заметил темный силуэт на ступеньках, ведущих вверх. Это был здоровенный мордоворот, то ли телохранитель Итачи, то ли еще кто, неважно, у Дейдары вовсе не было желания драться с ним. Он неохотно убрал пистолет. Серьезная война могла и подождать, однако у Итачи была до того противная физиономия…  
\- Боишься меня, да? – фыркнул он, дразня Итачи, - боишься.  
Итачи молчал. Дейдара показал ему язык, розовый и довольно длинный, потом скорчил рожу. Итачи смотрел сквозь него.  
\- Ко-ко-ко, - Дейдара высоко задрал локти, к самым лопаткам и задрыгал ими, - ко-ко-ко, Учиха боится! Учиха трусит! Ко-ко-ко! Цыпленок!!! Самый настоящий цыпленок!  
\- Очень похоже, Дейдара-сан, - поклонился Итачи, словно ему представление показали. – Очень похоже.

***

Вода в чайнике закипела шумно, словно камни там перекатывались, раздался щелчок. Омои почистил зубы тщательно, прополоскал рот, сплюнув в раковину, где сиротливо лежала невымытая со вчерашнего вечера ложка. После того, что Саске вытворил на прошлой неделе, умываться в ванной больше не хотелось. Вместо повышения процентной ставки чертов Саске подкинул ему в раковину змею, здоровенную, пятнистую и наверняка ядовитую змею. И когда склизкая и толстая, как батон обезжиренной колбасы, гадина высунула свою плоскую треугольную голову и зашипела, Омои рванулся прочь, а Саске подпирал дверь снаружи, не позволяя ему выйти, и спрашивал, точно ли Омои согласен на двадцать процентов. А то может, он хочет больше? Омои пришлось согласиться с ним. И ведь проклятый Саске считал, что это была отличная шутка. Он расхохотался, выпустил перепуганного до смерти Омои, и дружески похлопал его по плечу. Омои, подтягивая полотенце, сглотнул тогда, отвернулся, чуть выпятив нижнюю губу, обиделся. А Саске еще раз хлопнул его по плечу и пошел, забрал свою мерзкую змею. Хорошо, что забрал. Мог, наверное, и оставить.

***

Прикосновение сухой ладони Саске к обнаженному плечу еще долго не давало покоя. Просто аллергия какая-то на него, и все тут.

Уже днем, после полудня, проходя мимо крохотной - вполовину меньше его собственного кабинета - комнатушки-подсобки, Омои услышал тихую ругань и такие же тихие, беспрерывные извинения. Омои знал уже, что мимо закрытых дверей в этой стране лучше проходить мимо, не прислушиваясь, но двери здесь были совсем тонкими... Он замер, пытаясь вслушаться, и вдруг почувствовал теплое прикосновение к собственному плечу. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Саске, отодвинув его в сторону, скользнул ближе к двери и тоже замер, прислушиваясь. Омои смотрел в его темный затылок, разглядывая взъерошенные волосы, не слышал его дыхания даже - только двигались едва уловимо плечи. А потом Саске так же тихо приотворил дверь и скользнул внутрь. Бормотание прекратилось, наступила тишина, и Омои не сдержался, сунулся вслед за Саске.

В подсобке на одном-единственном стуле сидел парнишка, из тех, что недавно шумели, устраивали какие-то разборки по поводу денег, Омои сразу признал его по длинным рыжеватым патлам. Напротив него, устроившись на рулоне линолеума, сидел Суйгетцу. Под рукой у него лежала увесистая книга учета, прошитая суровыми нитками. Суйгетцу заложил ее остро отточенным карандашом и напряженно уставился на Саске. Тот молчал, и Суйгетцу перевел дух, потер ладонью глаз.  
\- Саске, - проговорил он, скрывая зевоту, - ты не подумай чего... уже подумал, да? А ты не думай.  
\- Я извиниться хотел, - перебил его патлатый парнишка, глянул на Саске - одновременно вежливо и нагло. Омои усмехнулся про себя, прикидывая, похоже ли это на его собственный взгляд. В наступившей тишине было слышно лишь тихое дыхание.  
\- Извиняйся, - пожал плечами Саске. Парень дернул углом рта, нервно скрестил руки на груди. Суйгетцу не сводил взгляда с Саске.  
\- Слушай, он из бухгалтерии Нагато. Проверить приходил... Мы тут утрясли уже все, договорились под полтора процента в месяц. Он извиняется, а я им отчетность.  
Рыжий закивал, мол, да, так оно и есть, поглядывая на него, облизал настороженным взглядом безоружную фигуру Саске. Тот молча выслушал, задумчиво погладил большим пальцем подбородок.  
\- Что еще за проценты? - подал голос Омои, нахмурился и встал рядом с Саске, тронул его за рукав, - какие еще проценты, у нас был договор же...  
\- Нагато-сама ничего особенного не требует! Он все передал через этого парня! - воскликнул Суйгетцу, подняв ладони, - все в порядке вещей...  
\- Наша обычная практика, - подтвердил патлатый рыжий.  
\- Не было разговора про дополнительные проценты! - нахмурился Омои, - что еще такое?  
\- Все высказались? - перебил его Саске, выдохнул бесшумно. Никто ему не ответил, и тогда он сделал короткий шаг в направлении парня.  
\- Извиняйся, раз пришел.  
\- Извините, - буркнул тот. - Слов вам недостаточно, что ли...  
\- Ладно тебе, Саске, - влез Суйгетцу, нервно ухмыляясь и скаля белые кривоватые зубы, - успокойся, это же не принципиально.  
Саске молча смотрел на парня из людей Нагато.  
\- Я по-вашему играть не буду, - скривился парень, невольно поджимая пальцы, - у нас честный бизнес. И ваши правила...  
\- Не будет он извиняться, - заметил Омои, словно его спрашивали. Парень закивал, инстинктивно отодвигаясь от Саске, хотя руки у него были пусты.

А что случилось после, Омои и сам не понял сразу, хоть и видел, как это произошло – Саске метнулся к парню, раздался грохот, громкий вопль, и через несколько мгновений парень растянулся на полу, истошно крича и упираясь ногами в пол, выгибался дугой, а Саске уже поднимался с него, поддергивая вниз пиджак. Омои, преодолевая брезгливость и страх, придвинулся, глянул через плечо Саске, и тут же зажмурился - в раскрытой ладони парня, окровавленной и бледной, торчал карандаш Суйгетцу. Карандаш мелко дрожал в ладони.  
\- С Нагато я делиться не буду, - сообщил Саске, Суйгетцу прижал ладони к лицу, потер ими лоб. Парень тихо заскулил, зажмурив глаза, карандаш дрожал все сильнее, и тугие капли крови, собиравшиеся на обломанном острие, падали ему на лоб. Саске слегка нахмурился, наклонился, и тут Омои пожалел, что не зажмурился вовремя, потому что Саске взялся за карандаш и потянул его, медленно, по миллиметру вытягивая из раны, кровь потекла сильнее, а парень совсем затих, кусая губы. Смотрел прямо в глаза Саске.  
\- Я отчитываюсь перед Учиха, - сказал Саске, и резким движением втолкнул карандаш обратно в дрожащую ладонь с бледными растопыренными пальцами, парень вскрикнул громко, исходя на сиплый вой, и тут Омои наконец-то закрыл глаза и отвернулся, нервно сжав кулаки, утыкаясь коротко остриженными ногтями в собственные ладони. Ладони были целехоньки, но отчего-то словно чесалось в середине, там, где сходились линии. Он почувствовал, что сам мелко дрожит, и повел плечами, пытаясь унять дрожь. Получалось плохо - парень все еще надрывно кричал.

Суйгетцу наконец отклеился от подоконника, сел возле парня на корточки и проговорил негромко:  
\- Хватит орать. Видишь сам - переговоров не получилось. Вернешься к своему Нагато, объяснишь, так, мол, и так, он тебя выслушает, карандаш вынет... Хочешь, могу я вынуть. Не хочешь? Ну не ори же, всю рыбу распугаешь...  
Суйгетцу усмехнулся, продолжая говорить – не то с парнем, не то сам с собой. Саске с сомнением посмотрел на узкую спину Суйгетцу, обтянутую светлым льном делового костюма, потом развернулся и вышел прочь. Омои, не вслушиваясь больше, пошел следом за ним. Догнал его в узком коридоре, уставившись в его затылок. Саске почуял взгляд и обернулся.  
\- Чего тебе? - Почему ты с ним... так? - сглотнул Омои, - зачем? Саске молчал, и черные его глаза ничего не выражали, кроме раздражения и тоски. Омои ожидал, что Саске сейчас вместо ответа ударит его, или вынет пистолет, или воткнет и ему карандаш в ладонь, чего доброго, однако тот ничего не сделал. Отвел взгляд и пошел по своим делам, оставив его одного.

***

Этой ночью Омои вновь не мог уснуть - думал о загадочном Нагато, чьи молодцы вначале вели себя так лихо, а потом прислали отвечать за себя какого-то слабака, который не смог постоять за себя. С другой стороны, Омои и сам был хорош - чтобы он сделал на месте этого парня? Обоссался бы, скорее всего. И ничего больше. Привычные с детства понятия о гуманизме, о ценности человеческой жизни и о ценности человеческого тела, о любви к ближнему - пусть даже мнимой любви, не любви, но вежливости, в конце концов, переворачивались с ног на голову. Дипломатия, умение добиться своего словами - ничего не значило. Омои перевернулся на бок, ощущая, как затекла рука и плечо, потом лег на спину, но ощущение отлежанности не проходило, где-то внутри сустава неприятно ныло и тянуло.  
Возможно, он выбирал не те слова.

Он повернулся на кровати, сел, опустив ноги на прохладный пол, машинально нашарив ногой тапки. Интересно, какие слова могли подействовать на Саске? Невольно в памяти всплыл его силуэт. Вот Саске стоит около своей машины, облокотившись на нее, прикуривает, и расстегнутый серо-синий пиджак собирается складками. Полуденное приморское солнце стоит в зените, и становится ясно, что Саске уже давно не подросток, а мужчина, слегка обтертый жизнью. Хотя поди, попробуй отличить японского мужчину от подростка... Если Саске зевнет и потянется, разминая затекшие мышцы, можно будет заметить пистолет. Омои видел этот пистолет глазами души своей в мельчайших подробностях. А вот, пожалуйста, дальше – Саске выбрасывает окурок. Под ноги позеленевшему от подобной наглости сацу, но тот ничего не может поделать, потому что это их общая территория. Здесь сацу вынуждены делить простор с якудза. И если бы сацу был выше рангом, он бы не спустил этого, но он всего лишь лейтенант, поэтому может лишь сверлить мрачного ублюдка уничтожающим взглядом. Саске по меньшей мере раз в неделю курит около этого участка и по меньшей мере раз в неделю швыряет окурок под ноги сацу. Иногда кажется, что это его единственное развлечение.

Омои, так и не нащупав в темноте второй тапок, босиком прошлепал к окну, уставился в ночное небо над городом. Интересно, понимает ли Саске слова? Или он понимает только действия? Но что с ним можно сделать? Омои представил себе, как смотрит ему в глаза, холодные и безразличные - он знал, чувствовал, что Саске ударит первым, и второго шанса не будет. Не выйдет, не получится его избить. И дело было не в том даже, что Саске был сильнее, ведь на любую силу найдется превосходящая, но Саске не чувствовал страха, поэтому казался неуязвимым.  
В памяти лицо Саске, усталое, с плотно сжатыми в линейку губами, с темными поблескивающими глазами, сменилось вдруг лицом Данзо. Данзо сощурил единственный глаз и уставился из-под набрякшего века на Омои, пристально и внимательно.  
\- Скажите, он бил вас?  
\- Я не могу…  
\- Скажите, да или нет?  
\- Да.  
Да. Да. Да. Омои почувствовал, что щеки вновь покраснели, пожалуй, вот это и было стыд – стыдно было почувствовать себя женщиной, которая докладывает полицейскому о бессовестном поведении мужа.  
С детства учат добиваться своего словом, не пуская в ход кулаки. Учат не идти на конфликт. Учат, что жаловаться, если бьют – нормально. Убегать от обидчика – нормально. Не давать сдачи в ответ – нормально. Прятаться за спины сильных – нормально. Нормально, нормально, правильно. Но отчего же горят щеки, отчего внутри все сжимается в комок, сочащийся стыдом и презрением к себе?  
Почему в нужный момент, когда ему так надо было – не оказалось рядом никого, способного защитить? Почему раз за разом пистолет упирается в лоб, и нечего на это возразить?

Почему я не могу рискнуть жизнью, а Саске – может? Потому что я слишком люблю и ценю свою жизнь…

Омои прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, потерся виском. Цивилизованные же люди, не дикари, почему же нельзя договориться... Стоило, пожалуй, просто поговорить с Саске. Просто поговорить. Не о бизнесе, нет, забыть на время о жалких двадцати процентах. Просто поговорить.  
Лежи и получай удовольствие  
***  
Не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, Омои попытался поговорить с Саске – но тот, как назло, был занят, сплошь и напрочь. Возможно, у него были проблемы из-за того карандаша, возможно, еще из-за чего-то. Карин тоже постоянно вертелась рядом.

Омои пытался любезничать с Карин, но та, похоже, тоже была не в духе. Втайне она нравилась Омои – как и другие решительные и самостоятельные девушки. Он всегда слегка робел при них, но ничего не мог поделать. А Карин он даже уважал, ну в какой-то степени. И шалавой не считал – несмотря на кажущуюся распущенность, и некоторую неразборчивость в одежде. Но Карин не обращала на него внимания больше, чем на почтовый ящик у входа.  
Карин явно любила Саске. Всерьез любила, без дураков. Омои не раз видел – Саске прогонял ее от себя. Пытался переправить к другим ребятам. Задания давал мерзкие, вроде того давнего случая, с имитацией трупа. А Карин никуда не девалась – по-прежнему ходила за Саске хвостом, огрызалась на все чужие приставания и разговоры, собачилась с Суйгетцу. Жила рядом с ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Омои не видел Саске уже несколько дней. Раньше он бы обрадовался, но сейчас желание поговорить с Учиха вытеснило страх.  
Учиха объявился неожиданно – и Карин не дала Омои и близко подойти. Терлась возле Саске, липла к нему, как водоросль к ноге, пока он не затолкал ее в кабинет Омои, желая, видимо, поговорить с глазу на глаз. Омои мялся, соображая, что лучше – поговорить с ним сейчас, или позже? Может, сейчас Саске в хорошем расположении духа, и будет восприимчив… Омои развернул яркую обертку и привычным движением сунул в рот леденец, успокоился, перекатывая его во рту. Солнце заходило. Поговорить с Саске стоило сейчас, пока Карин не испортила ему настроения. Пока не пришли клиенты.

Омои наконец, поднялся с дивана. Дошел до кабинета, и прислушался – не было слышно ни единого звука. Возможно, Карин уже оставила Саске в покое. Он распахнул дверь. И вначале не понял, что он вообще видит. На него смотрел самурай в жуткого вида маске, с красными, как кровь глазами. Омои отшатнулся в ужасе, постепенно осознавая, что самурай был наколот на спине Саске. А спина то приподнималась, то опускалась. В ритм движений самого Саске.  
Через пару секунд Омои осознал стройные девичьи ножки, скрещенные на его пояснице.  
А еще через секунду – столкнулся с его взглядом.  
\- Съебись, - свистящим шепотом посоветовал Саске, - а то я тебя…  
Омои, конечно, ноги словно в асфальт закатали. Он стоял, смотрел на разрисованную разноцветную спину Саске, на подрагивающие мышцы плеч – все в лиловой чешуе, на аккуратные ступни предательницы Карин, с крашенными черным лаком ноготками и розовыми пятками. И на круглую светлую задницу Учиха тоже смотрел. До тех пор, пока Саске вновь не обернулся, и не вонзил в него презрительный взгляд.  
Похоже, Учиха умел убивать не только голыми руками, но и невооруженным взглядом.  
Омои проверять на себе не стал и послушно исчез из комнаты, забыв закрыть дверь.

***

\- Я не люблю мороженое!  
\- Держи.  
\- Сам его ешь! Эй, ты слышал, что я сказал тебе? Не люблю я! Оно слишком приторное. Ты, зараза, когда-нибудь будешь слушать меня или нет?  
Продолжая ругаться, Дейдара все-таки дернул вниз уголок яркой упаковки, развернул ее до половины и впился зубами в покрытое шоколадной глазурью мороженое.  
\- Странно ты его, - заметил Мадара, разглядывая его, - неправильно ешь.  
\- А как, интересно, я его должен правильно есть? – нахмурился Дейдара, проглотив ледяной кусок, почти не жуя, - задницей, что ли? Ээй, не смотри на меня так, извращенец! И не думай даже!  
\- Иди сюда, - Мадара поманил пальцем, взял его за подбородок двумя пальцами. Дейдара посмотрел ему в глаза, вздрогнул, не отводя взгляд. Задышал тихо, и замер, пока подтаявшая глазурь не потекла ему на теплые пальцы.  
\- Я сейчас заляпаю себя, тебя и твой диван… - пробормотал он, опустив ресницы. Мадара, не сказав ничего, потянулся к нему, принялся вылизывать сладкие капли с пальцев, крепко сжимающих палочку.  
\- По-моему, ты путаешь меня с девочкой-школьницей, - фыркнул Дейдара, переведя дух. – Не пробовал?  
\- Не пробовал что? – Мадара отобрал у него мороженое.  
\- Не пробовал встречаться с настоящей школьницей, а? – буркнул тот, - с такой, которая ходит в юбочке, любит сосать… леденцы, радуется дурацким подаркам и всяком романтике?  
Мадара не ответил, медленно доедая мороженое. Уставился в упор на Дейдару.  
\- Хотя да, тебя никакая школьница не выдержит.  
\- Ты моя школьница, - проговорил Мадара, выкидывая смятую обертку и палочку в корзину для бумаг.  
\- Отлично, да, - Дейдара толкнул его локтем под ребра, - я-то думал, что я такой суперкрутой якудза теперь, а я, оказывается, школьница. Прекрасно.  
Мадара придвинулся ближе и уложил его под себя, поцеловал в уголок губ, но Дейдара не ответил на поцелуй, замер. Долго не отзывался на его прикосновения, пока Мадара не ущипнул его особенно чувствительно.  
\- Раз уж ты считаешь меня школьницей, - нахмурился он, - раз уж я школьница, то тогда твой любимый Итачи ходит в детский сад, а Саске… А Саске вообще новорожденный.  
\- Ммм? – протянул Мадара, поглаживая его крепкое, слегка тронутое золотистым загаром бедро.  
\- В плане мозгов твой Саске идиот. Нагато на него жаловался, - Дейдара потянул черную прядь волос, намотал ее на палец. Потом прикрыл глаза, откинулся назад и притянул Мадару к себе, крепко обняв за шею.

***

Наплыв народа в этот вечер был поразителен – и даже не сколько количественно, сколько… сколько качественно. Верхушку клана Омои никогда не видел, но, судя по тому, как выстроились в два ряда сятэи – от Майбаха до самых дверей его скворечника, - люди приехали очень и очень непростые. Одни мордовороты чего стоили, впрочем, и сам босс якудза тоже выглядел впечатляюще.  
Выше среднего роста, поджарый, с черной гривой непослушных волос, неуловимо похожий на Саске, и все того же неопределенного возраста, лет тридцати-пятидесяти. Оябун выглядел солидно, куда солиднее, чем троица «его» якудза во главе с Саске. Омои вдруг подумал о том, что если бы в тот злосчастный день к нему приехал бы не Саске, а вот этот вот главный Учиха, он бы, наверное, и сопротивляться не стал бы. Сразу бы сделал, как велят, и молчал бы в тряпочку.  
А Саске словно почувствовал его мысли. Омои оглянулся и посмотрел на него – Саске стоял рядом и следил за его реакцией. Напряженно следил, словно змея в засаде. Словно он сам был такой толстой, здоровенной гадиной с раздвоенным языком.

Омои сглотнул, и уставился на Саске с вызовом. А тот не смолчал, а придвинулся ближе, плечом к плечу, хотя на крыльце было достаточно места, и спросил:  
\- И как тебе начальство?  
\- Крутой мужик, - не стал врать Омои, - очень.  
\- Покруче нас.  
\- Пожалуй что да, покруче.  
Саске только фыркнул и усмехнулся криво. Вытянул пачку сигарет из кармана, и неожиданно протянул ему. Омои непонимающе уставился на эту пачку. Посмотрел так, словно Саске укусил его, вцепился зубами в руку, а потом разжал челюсть и предложил помазать рану зеленкой.  
\- Курить будешь?  
\- Давай… Хотя нет, лучше не буду. У меня конфеты… леденцы.  
Саске неопределенно повел плечами, потянулся, разминая мышцы. Пиджак на нем сидел хорошо, не хуже, чем на плечах оябуна, да и сам Саске вполне, наверное, мог претендовать на роль повыше, чем простой командир троицы парней. Саске ведь тоже был породистый, и это чувствовалось в нем – в его уверенном взгляде, в его внутренней силе, в красивых, в общем-то, чертах лица.  
\- Нравятся они тебе? – сощурился он, наблюдая, как часть охраны оябуна набивается внутрь следом за ним, а часть остается около машин.  
\- Интересные, - фыркнул Омои, разглядывая все: и охрану, и машину, и Саске. Стоял и молчал рядом с ним, пока Саске медленно вертел в пальцах сигарету, поглаживая ее по тонкому белому боку.  
Вслед за машиной босса приехало еще несколько тачек. Среди незнакомых людей, темноглазых и черноволосых, Омои вдруг заметил знакомые светлые пряди, голливудскую улыбку и невольно подался вперед. Дейдара тоже заметил его, усмехнулся, и, взмахнув рукой, поспешил к нему навстречу.  
\- Пойду, покурю, - процедил Саске, сходя вниз со ступенек.

***

\- Ты что тут делаешь? – Омои покосился в сторону Саске, и повел Дейдару внутрь.  
\- Не ссы, я с боссом, - улыбнулся тот, - не выгонит меня твой Учишка.  
\- Надеюсь, надеюсь, - пробормотал Омои.  
В зале было шумно, но весь этот шум сосредоточился около одного-единственного стола, за которым делал сейчас ставку Учиха Мадара. Рядом с ним стоял высокий молодой человек, тоже сильно смахивающий на Саске – но иначе, чем Мадара. Черты лица были очень похожи, но сам облик был другим – длинные гладкие черные волосы, собранные в хвост, более изящные и тонкие черты лица, густые черные ресницы… Молодой человек смотрел на зеленое поле стола, и словно не видел его. Мысли его явно витали где-то далеко.

\- Ну как, он повысил тебе оплату? – спросил Дейдара. – Повысил?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Омои, - по-прежнему двадцать процентов.  
\- Глупый, глупый ты. Сейчас я утрясу твой вопрос.  
\- Не надо, - Омои бесцеремонно ухватил Дейдару за локоть, потянул в сторону, к дивану под фикусами, где было потише.  
\- Как это не надо! – возмутился тот, попытался высвободиться, - да не ссы ты, я же говорю, сейчас пара слов, и я все решу.  
\- Спасибо тебе! Искреннее спасибо, поверь. Но не надо, не проси.  
\- Почему не надо-то? – Дейдара посмотрел на него, подняв светлые брови, - не понимаю я тебя.  
\- Ну вот так… не надо. Мне хватает, - Омои попытался улыбнуться.  
Не надо, потому что вопросы, касающиеся Саске, следовало решать с самим Саске.  
Не надо, потому что ему это не понравится.  
Потому что если забирать себе половину, то Саске уйдет в убыток. Значит, что Саске плохо работает. И его дело передадут кому-нибудь, а Омои не хотел сотрудничать с кем-нибудь еще. Только-только к одному мрачному гондону привык, новых нам не надо, спасибо большое.  
\- Ты уверен? – Дейдара щелкнул пальцами перед его носом.  
\- Уверен, уверен… только что дела наладили.  
\- Ну как знаешь, как знаешь, - Дейдара скривил губы, выдохнул недовольно. Потом уставился на босса, и недовольное выражение лица сменилось, стало более приятным. Омои перехватил его взгляд, открыл рот, чтобы уточнить, но в последний момент передумал и умолк. О таких вещах не принято спрашивать, это невежливо, да и зачем спрашивать, в конце концов, если на шее Дейдаре, спрятанный светлыми волосами, виднелся едва заметный кровоподтек. Не то укус, не то засос. Дейдара при этом весьма красноречиво поглядывал на босса, а сам этот Мадара... Интересно, все Учиха такие, или через одного?

\- О чем задумался? – Дейдара щелкнул пальцами перед его носом, - решаешь мировые проблемы?  
\- Да, да, - рассеянно кивнул Омои, - может быть, коктейль?

***

Потягивая коктейль, Дейдара поведал ему о своем отношении к Саске, которое ничуть не изменилось за прошедшее время. Омои послушно кивал ему, почти не прикасаясь к напитку, то и дело проверял себя, пытаясь понять – а его собственное отношение? Изменилось ли оно, или осталось прежним? Ответа на этот вопрос не было.

Омои отметил, что молодой человек, стоявший за правым плечом Мадары, исчез, да и Саске давно видно не было.  
\- Я пойду, - проговорил он, поднимаясь с дивана, - прогуляюсь.  
\- Окей, - фыркнул Дейдара, и, впихнув пустой бокал в руки официантке, поспешил к своему боссу. Бесцеремонно уселся рядом с ним, нарушив субординацию, но старший Учиха и ухом не повел, не скинул его со стула.

Омои хмыкнул и медленно пошел по коридору. Ему прямо сейчас захотелось увидеть Саске и понять…. Найти некоторые ответы на некоторые вопросы.  
Саске нашелся очень быстро. Привычка осторожно подбираться и подслушивать дала свои плоды. Оба Учиха отыскались в туалете, и их голоса доносились из-за неплотно прикрытой двери:  
Окровавленный Саске лежал в раковине лицом, а тот, с длинными волосами, связанными в хвост, почти ласково гладил его по виску.  
\- Глупый, - проговорил он сухо, - глупый маленький брат.  
\- Отъебись, - ответил Саске наконец.  
\- Ты не должен был… - начал тот, но Саске вдруг обхватил гладкие фаянсовые борта ладонями, рванулся, своротив раковину и хлипкие пластиковые трубы, и вода хлынула на пол.  
\- Отъебись, я сказал! – воскликнул он, схватив брата за грудки. Попытался ударить его, но тот неожиданно ловко обхватил его кулак и остановил удар, Омои завистливо прикусил губу.  
\- Я знаю все, что ты мне скажешь! – рявкнул Саске, - отъебись от меня!  
Саске не был на себя похож, обычно такой сдержанный и черствый, сейчас он был совершенно другим – яростным, порывистым, живым каким-то. Омои едва сдерживался, чтобы не придти на помощь, но чем он мог ему помочь, да и стоило ли вмешиваться в разборку…

А разборка кончилась куда быстрее. Брат ухватил Саске за торчащие встопорщенные пряди волос, и, крепко сжав их в кулаке, ударил его виском о стену, страшно, коротко и сильно. Ударил еще раз, проговаривая что-то тихо. Еще. И еще.  
Потом он разжал пальцы и вышел прочь, не взглянув на брата. Омои не успел никуда спрятаться, не успел придумать отговорку, ничего не успел, но страшный брат Саске прошел мимо него, словно не замечая. Прошел, словно призрак, ничего не сказав.

Омои перевел дух, сглотнул, и чуть успокоившись, вспомнил о Саске.  
Саске лежал на полу. Лицом вниз. Вокруг головы расплылось небольшое темное поблескивающее пятно, светлая ткань рубашки медленно впитывала его.  
\- Ты в порядке? – беспомощно позвал его Омои, свесив руки вдоль тела, - Эй?  
Опустился рядом с ним на корточки, потрогал боязливо теплое плечо Саске. Мышцы были непривычно расслаблены, и он невольно прошелся ладонью еще раз, от плеча к спине, погладил. Саске не отреагировал, не ударил его, и Омои, закусив губу, подхватил его тело подмышки, перевернул на спину. Черные волосы вымокли и слиплись сосульками, от виска вниз кожа была рассечена, и кровь текла и текла наружу. Омои сунулся в шкаф над раковиной, вынул аптечку, чудом не рассыпав ее содержимое по всему полу. Достал оттуда бинт, надорвал упаковку зубами и принялся перевязывать голову Саске.  
Кровь проступила сквозь белоснежные бинты.  
\- Ебать… - выругался Омои, ухватил Саске покрепче и, перекинув через плечо, перетащил в свой небольшой кабинет, уложил на диван, скинув с него подушки. Саске лежал смирно. Хороший такой, послушный. Омои вздрогнул, прогнал от себя рой возникших в голове мыслей, но Саске был такой… такой хороший, действительно хороший. Вот бы и оставить его так, позаботиться о нем, что ли, менять ему повязку на лбу и приносить горячий чай, а Саске будет хмуриться по своей привычке. А когда выздоровеет – простит Омои все долги, прегрешения… Картина складывалась вполне идиллической, однако, во-первых, Омои плохо помнил, как действительно лечат такие раны. Вдруг у него черепно-мозговая травма, сотрясение мозга? В во-вторых, Омои не знал, ходят ли якудза ко врачам на прием. И действительно – ходят ли? Или на лечение членов клана оябун средств не выделяет, а страховке – откуда ей взяться?  
Омои очень хотел помочь Саске сейчас. Очень хотел, и даже не исключительно ради денег. Просто хотел помочь. Но не мог.

***

\- А, черт с тобой… - вдруг проговорил Саске, поглядывая на Омои с дивана, - дай мне попить.  
\- Сейчас, - кивнул тот, протягивая ему чашку с теплым, остывшим чаем. Тот наконец-то перестал сердиться на то, что Омои уволок его из казино к себе домой, перестал молчать и смотрел уже не злобно и мрачно, а вполне по-человечески. Чай даже пить начал.  
\- Почему ты не отвез мея домой?  
\- Откуда я знаю, где ты живешь, - пожал плечами Омои, - у тебя вообще дом есть?  
\- Есть, конечно, - удивился Саске, - своя квартира.  
\- А жена?  
\- Какая жена? Нет у меня жены. И у Суйгетцу нет, и у Дзюго, и у Итачи – даже у Итачи нет. И не будет. И тебе не советую.  
\- Понятно, - Омои не стал допытываться. Сел неподалеку, разглядывая Саске, бледного, с бинтами на голове. Лежавший на диване Саске был похож на домашнего, ручного сокола – напряженный внимательный взгляд, торчащие из-под бинтов черные волосы, напряженность и готовность убивать.  
Омои, конечно же, не рискнул лезть к нему с вопросами, хотя момент, как ни крути, был подходящий. И Саске вновь замолк, глядя неподвижно в одну точку. А потом вдруг коснулся его плеча ладонью.  
\- Что? – не понял Омои, а Саске протянул ему ладонь, позволяя ощупать ее. Теплые сильные пальцы, и массивные кольца. На безымянном и мизинце. Поймав взгляд Омои, Саске криво усмехнулся и велел:  
\- Потрогай.  
Омои ощупал пальцы, твердые, холодные, непривычно отличающиеся от остальных. Уставился вопросительно на Саске, а тот кивнул.  
\- Это протезы.  
\- Откуда? – Омои не выдержал, - за что?  
\- Я ведь сацу, - хрипло сказал Саске, отворачиваясь от него. Уставился куда-то в потолок, в стык между темной стеной и потолком, по которому проносились прямоугольники света от проезжающих изредка машин.  
\- Сацу! Так ты что, работаешь в клане под прикрытием?!  
\- Нет, - протянул тот едко, - я был… был сацу.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- А сейчас якудза, как видишь, - фыркнул. – И брат мой якудза. И все якудза.  
Омои хотел задать ему вопрос, еще множество вопросов, но не смог, не осмелился. Погладил его машинально по ладони с фальшивыми пальцами, чуть стиснул их.  
Саске ладони не отнял.

***

\- Он мне надоел, - раздался в телефонной трубке недовольный голос, - надоел!  
Мадара промолчал, постукивая пальцами по оконной раме.  
\- Я больше не могу с ним работать! Не хочу и не могу!  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Мадара, глядя в окно. До рассвета оставалось еще полчаса, редкие вывески все еще горели в темноте.  
\- Я предлагаю?! Я ничего не предлагаю! Я могу прибить его, и все тут!  
\- Ну так сделай это, - зевнул Мадара.  
\- Я не могу уже… что? Что?! Ты мне разрешаешь?!  
\- Да когда это я тебе запрещал…  
\- О, спасибо, спасибо, просто супер-спасибо! Только не злись, когда я притащу тебе его голову… запомни, что ты разрешил!  
\- Запомню, - Мадара усмехнулся, - как бы он твою не притащил.  
\- Чтооааа?! Это невозможно! Ты просто не веришь… а, черт с тобой, поговорим позже, когда я покончу с ним.  
\- Успехов, - фыркнул Мадара и нажал на отбой.  
Ночь была облачная, и только под утро стали видны редкие звезды. Мадара, поглаживая пальцем лакированное дерево, безотрывно смотрел в окно.

\- Это твоя курица звонила? – подал голос Итачи, все еще обнимающий кипу бумаг на столе.  
Мадара кивнул, не оборачиваясь к нему.  
\- Опять наезжает на Саске?  
Тот вначале никак не реагировал, но потом кивнул, побарабанил пальцами по стеклу. Потом прошелся по комнате, выхватил пару листов из стопки документов Итачи и принялся лениво проглядывать цифры.  
\- Я должен… позвонить, - пробормотал Итачи, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
\- Звони, - пожал плечами Мадара. А потом перехватил его у дверей, бесцеремонно потянув за пиджак, и усадил на диван.  
\- Мадара, - произнес Итачи, отодвигаясь от него. Сел, поддернув вниз рубашку и выбившийся галстук. Принялся барабанить пальцами по подлокотнику, избегая взгляда Мадары.  
\- Звони, - широко улыбнулся Мадара, демонстрируя зубы, - я тебе не запрещаю.  
\- Хорошо, - проговорил Итачи, задумчиво поглаживая стальной корпус мобильного, - сейчас позвоню.  
\- Звони.  
\- Сейчас позвоню.  
Мадара чуть придвинулся к парню, провел указательным пальцем по тонкому, красному в черную полоску, галстуку, потянул на себя, наматывая галстук на кулак. Притянул к себе Итачи, уткнувшись носом в гладкие черные волосы.  
\- Что же ты не звонишь? – прошептал ему, едва ощутимо прикасаясь губами к теплому уху Итачи, приоткрыл рот и куснул его за мочку. – Звони.  
\- Как только ты перестанешь жевать мое ухо, - прохладно отозвался Итачи, перебирая номера в памяти мобильного.  
\- А может, мне уйти, а? – спросил Мадара, не двигаясь с места. Куснул его еще раз, более ощутимо, - может быть, я мешаю тебе?  
\- Может, - гладко согласился с ним Итачи. Посмотрел на него искоса, из-под длинных ресниц, спокойно и равнодушно, словно Мадара и не тянул его за галстук, не вылизывал влажно и горячо его ухо.  
Радиотелефон на столе запиликал, засиял ядовито-желтым, отбрасывая свет на гладкую гранитную поверхность. Мадара отвернулся, и Итачи ловко вытянул галстук из его пальцев. Вновь открыл список номеров в мобильнике, наблюдая краем глаза, как старший Учиха слез с дивана, отошел к столу. Начал перебирать номера, однако Мадара не отвлекся на телефонный звонок – просто выключил звук и вернулся, навис над ним, улыбаясь широко и открыто.

\- Собираешься звонить братишке?  
\- Послушай, - Итачи чуть сморгнул, поглядел на него снизу вверх, чуть искоса, втянул воздух с едва слышным шумом, - ты знаешь, что я собираюсь звонить Саске, я знаю, что ты это знаешь, и подумай, стоит ли нам продолжать…  
\- Ты хочешь предупредить его?  
\- Хочу, - не стал отпираться Итачи, - я предупрежу Саске.  
Мадара не ответил, задумчиво перебирая темные пряди волос Итачи, касаясь его виска и щеки. Погладил мягко, прошелся кончиками пальцев по челюсти и обхватил, приподнял за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Мадара…  
\- Ты не будешь ему звонить, - решил тот, плавным движением выхватил телефон из его руки. Итачи дернулся, но Мадара прижал его к дивану, вдавив пальцы в его плечо. Свободной рукой вырубил мобильный и отбросил его в сторону. В напряженной тишине было слышно, как трубка мягко ударилась об пол, откатилась под стол.

\- Зачем! – воскликнул Итачи, оттолкнул старшего Учиха уже всерьез, метнулся к телефону. Мадара поймал его за рукав, рванул на себя, пытаясь удержать. Итачи вывернулся из пиджака одной рукой, уставился на Мадару, в сумраке комнаты, освещаемой лишь фонарями снаружи, сложно было разглядеть выражение его лица. Он сощурился, повел плечами, сбрасывая пиджак окончательно. Мадара тоже замер, стоя напротив него. Ухмылялся довольно, не спуская с него взгляда. Сделал шаг, выждал. Потом еще один, словно наслаждаясь этим противостоянием. Итачи, дышавший напряженно, отчего кадык чуть подрагивал в вырезе рубашки, скосил взгляд влево. Сделал вид, что хочет броситься на Мадару, вместо этого стремительно швырнул ему в лицо пиджак, и рванулся к выходу из кабинета. Мадара опешил на какие-то секунды, но потом отбросил пиджак в сторону, настиг Итачи у двери, набросился на него, прижимая к стене. Итачи, разгоряченный и нервно дышащий, упирался. Отталкивал Мадару, несколько раз с замахом ударив по щеке, коротко и звучно. Все так же молча умудрился повалить босса на пол, но Мадара тут же подмял его под себя, оказался сверху, залепил ему по лицу – не кулаком, а раскрытой ладонью. Итачи выдохнул, рванулся, ударил головой, попытавшись разбить Мадаре нос, но тот вовремя увернулся. Вновь хлестко ударил по щеке, приводя в чувство, прижал его округлые подрагивающие плечи к мягкому ковролину. Уселся на нем сверху, разглядывая лицо Итачи – треугольное, с родными знакомыми чертами. Пятно на бледной щеке заалело, становясь ярче с каждой минутой. Итачи дышал прерывисто, сжимая ладони в кулаки, кадык подергивался, и тонкая нежная кожа на шее пошла мурашками. Мадара держал его, пока Итачи не выдохнул, расслабив мышцы. Он закрыл глаза, ресницы бросили привычную тень на щеки.

\- Этот ублюдок, - проговорил он, приоткрыв глаза, и посмотрел в сторону, стараясь не столкнуться взглядом с Мадарой, - этот безмозглый блондинчик…  
\- Ничего он с твоим ненаглядным Саске не сделает, - мягко проговорил Мадара, чуть ослабляя хватку. Итачи молчал, тихо дыша, и сейчас Мадаре больше всего хотелось провести пальцем по его щеке, припухшей и красной, потом – по его губам, тонким и плотно сжатым, и, возможно, попытаться пропихнуть палец меж них. Итачи мог бы взять в рот, это было бы очень неплохо сейчас. Очень кстати.  
\- Ты не знаешь этого, - возразил Итачи, сморгнув. Посмотрел глаза в глаза Мадаре, пытаясь увидеть там что-то, - ты не знаешь, на что он способен.  
\- Знаю, - ухмыльнулся Мадара, - почему же. Хорошо знаю.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Оттуда.  
\- Но если у него есть… какой-то козырь? О котором тебе неизвестно?  
\- Если твой Саске настолько слаб, что не способен справиться с ним, зачем он мне? Проверка на профпригодность.  
\- У тебя слишком много людей, - выдохнул Итачи, опять уставился Мадаре в глаза, - слишком много.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Мадара, склонился к нему, - твой Саске убийца. Или один ты имеешь право его мордовать, дожидаясь, пока он станет сильнее?  
\- Хорошо бы так, - выдохнул Итачи, невольно сжав губы. Не хотел раскрывать все свои замыслы, прятал их. Тайны, затхлые и заплесневелые, хранились где-то в глубине итачиного нутра, и гнилые испарения, идущие от них, отравляли жизнь. А Мадаре тайны жить не мешали.  
\- Потом позвонишь ему и услышишь очередное: «пошел на хуй!», доброе и родное.  
\- Неважно, - Итачи вновь опустил ресницы. Приоткрыл губы, тонкие и сухие, тихо и ровно дыша. Не возразил, когда Мадара приник губами к его приоткрытому рту, втолкнулся языком, размыкая зубы. Мадара довольно засопел, принялся неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы на его мятой рубашке, потянул в стороны, обнажая бледную грудь Итачи, с неярко очерченными мышцами и бледными сосками. Испытал жгучее желание прижаться к нему как можно плотнее, накрыть собой это податливое стройное тело, почувствовать резкое и отрывистое дыхание Итачи и его тихий, сдержанный стон  
\- Ты поклялся мне не убивать Саске, - напомнил вдруг Итачи, ухватив Мадару за волосы, вынуждая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Да-да, - фыркнул Мадара, отмечая попутно полную несостоятельность этого договора – ведь четких границ не было. Можно было не убивать Саске собственноручно… а можно было дышать над ним, как над китайской вазой. Итачи явно желал последнего, но Мадару мало это трогало. В конце концов, Мадара еще ни разу не выпустил пулю в лоб Саске. Итачи должен быть доволен этим.  
\- Зачем ты? – шепнул ему Итачи, лежа под ним с раздвинутыми ногами. Мадара не ответил ему, скользнув ладонью меж упругих ягодиц. Потер пальцами настойчиво, вынудив его расставить ноги еще шире.  
\- Я и так твой… - вздохнул он тихо, уткнулся щекой в жесткое плетение циновки. Чуть выгнул спину, подставляя Мадаре себя, световые пятна ярких неоновых реклам лежали на его светлых бедрах. Стесал о циновку сжатые в кулаки пальцы и сдавленно охнул, когда Мадара вошел в него. Синие и зеленые пятна света переползли на спину Мадары, заскользили по его напряженным бедрам в такт его движениям.  
\- Мадара… - резко выдохнул Итачи, прижимая пальцы ко рту, ссадины сочились солоноватой сукровицей.  
\- Твой братец, - выдохнул наконец Мадара, удерживая его за плечо, чтоб глубже входило, - уже затрахал создавать мне проблемы. Пожалуй, следовало… - он шумно выдохнул, прижался щекой к распотелой узкой спине, - следовало позволить ему убить тебя.  
\- Хорошо, - сглотнул Итачи, инстинктивно сжимаясь и покусывая губы. – Хо-ох… Хорошо. Пусть убьет меня.  
\- Нет, - Мадара вновь толкнулся чересчур резко, заставив Итачи сдержанно вскрикнуть, - он сам умрет.  
\- Что?! – Итачи попытался сбросить его с себя, дернулся в сторону, но Мадара крепко держал его за бедра. Рванул на себя, насаживая на твердо стоящий член, и Итачи зажмурился, замолк, тихо подрагивая.  
\- Лежи и получай удовольствие, - посоветовал ему Мадара, - ты не в силах ничего изменить.  
Итачи ничего не ответил, продолжая стесывать кожу в кровь.

***

\- Саске? – Омои окликнул его, но ответом ему была лишь тишина. Он вошел, осторожно притворив за собой дверь в комнату, и тяжелое чувство поползло в душу тугими волнами. Опоздал.  
\- Саске! – воскликнул он, пытаясь убедить себя, что это неправда, что еще не поздно… Вот пустая пачка сигарет, брошенная Саске на пол. Вот обивка дивана, одеяло, простыня, все еще хранящая тепло его тела.  
Странный звонок раздался на рассвете, Саске достал телефон и коротко ответил на него, а потом отослал Омои на кухню, попросив приготовить в блендере коктейль. А сам втихаря ушел.  
Он не должен был уйти далеко. Омои перестал бессмысленно поглаживать шероховатую обивку и выбежал прочь.

***

Алый рассвет разгорался в небе, и ни единого облака, дурная, дурная примета. Широкое асфальтовое поле, черно-серое, гладкое, уходящее вдаль, немногочисленные автомобили, словно замершие в напряжении. Ослепительные солнечные лучи отражались в стеклах автомобилей, в лужах с разноцветными пятнами бензина, в бесконечных окнах высоких складских помещений. Омои окинул взглядом просторную стоянку, склады и цеха, вначале почувствовал угрозу, не понял сразу – просто нутром почувствовал. И тут же заметил Саске, совсем рядом - тот стоял около Сценика, задумчиво перебирая в ладони ключи. Короткий яркий блик в выбитом окне склада вспыхнул вновь, и Омои, не раздумывая, кинулся к Саске, повалил его на землю, ощутив сопротивление его тела.  
\- Что? – только и спросил Саске, уставившись ему глаза в глаза. Омои не смог ответить, и Саске слегка толкнул его в плечо. Сердце его билось размеренно и спокойно, так отчетливо, что, казалось, можно было ушами услышать. Омои опомнился, и сполз с него. Саске вытянул шею, пытаясь оглянуться, но не стал подниматься на ноги.  
\- Чьи ребята? – спросил Саске вновь, задирая штатину. Вытянул плотно примотанный к щиколотке небольшой револьвер 22го калибра. – Все так серьезно? Неужели мы наконец-то перешли дорогу Синагава-Кай?  
\- Нет, - выдавил Омои, разглядывая его.  
\- А кто? – усмехнулся Саске, - Ямагути-гуми? Отвечай, ну же.  
Вовь уставился ему в глаза, серьезный, сердитый, взъерошенный – как и всегда.  
\- Учиха, - выдохнул Омои. С трудом выдержал его взгляд. Саске сразу все понял, расслабился и устало привалился спиной к прохладной дверце машины. А потом вдруг резко поднялся на ноги, вышел из укрытия, не позволив Омои остановить себя и уцепить за куртку.  
\- Саске! – воскликнул Омои, и, мысленно попрощавшись с жизнью, втянув голову в плечи, подбежал к нему.  
Тот молчал, не говоря ни слова. Представлял собой прекрасную мишень, хорошо заметную, отличную просто мишень. С выстрелом отчего-то медлили.  
\- Саске, - выдохнул Омои, подошел к нему, - тебя хотят убить…  
\- Я понимаю, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Но…  
\- Все обычно, - непонятно сказал Саске. Не стал прогонять Омои, просто стоял и глядел на него, изредка моргая. Омои мельком бросил взгляд в сторону страшного склада, но в широком провале окна было темно.  
\- Можно ведь решить это… как-нибудь иначе? – спросил Омои, оглаживая взглядом его фигуру, расправленные плечи и ладони, сжимающие револьвер.  
\- Уже нельзя, - хмыкнул Саске в ответ. Не вертелся, не оглядывался – просто ждал. Омои встал ближе к Саске, прижимаясь боком к его спине. Сунул руку за пояс и тоже достал пистолет.  
Солнце наконец-то полностью выплыло из-за горизонта.

Конец.


End file.
